Whispering Pines
by SpeakerOfTheBeasts
Summary: Book Four! Carson manages to get Forrest off world again, and all seems to be going smoothly. Letting John and his team head home ahead of them, they work to finish up their work at the small settlement they befriended. But when they are caught midflight in a nasty storm, it is only the start of their problems.
1. Wagers Made

_This is a book in the series that underwent a lot of changes. When_ I _first started outlining the "Episodes" of this series, this one had a much different plot line. Right up until the day I started to write it. In the middle of the night, a new idea hit me and the entire story changed lol. But, I can agree with my_ subconscious _brain that this plot was much better than the_ original _plan!_

 _I wanted to also take a moment, to thank those who have read this far, reviewed, and just_ in general _said something. Y'all rock!_

 _Thanks!_

 _Beastie_

* * *

 _"They stood there pretending to just be friends when all the while everyone in the room could plainly see that they were only existing for each other."_

John could not help but stand in wonder of the spectacle before him, he was still not used to the fact that the newest members of the expedition were the most unique he had been around. Standing with Ronon, they leaned against the hull of the jumper where it was parked in the town square of a small settlement. Both men watching as Teyla supervised the many children that were currently using Castiel as a jungle gym. The dragon full sized, laying down peacefully as the youngsters of the town climbed and slid around on him. His head resting on the ground as some of the young girls happily braided the mane around his face and ears. The animal was a saint, seeing as a few others had started to smear war paint across his grey scales. He had to remind himself that the dragon had probably gone through all of this in his past, when Forrest was a child. Teyla close by, making sure none of them managed to fall from the dragons back or neck. A few sitting In the saddles on the dragon's body, attempting to urge him upward. But the dragon dozed happily in the sun, paying no mind to them.

Carson had managed to get Forrest to go with on this mission, seeing as she had been bouncing back and forth between the city infirmary and the clans on the mainland for the past week. Helping establish good relations between the Athosians and dragons. She had been overseeing the plans for the construction of the clan homes, and so far things had been going smoothly. But the doctor had seen it wearing on her, having found her asleep at his desk on more than one occasion. He had hardly been able to spend time with her, and after the day the dragons came he had longed for nothing more than to spend time in her company. He had managed to get her to tag along on a medical relief mission to one of their oldest allies. With the promise of Castiel going with, along with John, Ronon, and Teyla she had agreed. He knew she would enjoy it, the people of the small settlement simple, but all lovely.

They both worked inside the main church of the town. Their medical gear set up along the tables as people passed in and out of the building. The pair of doctors working separate from one another, working to help the people that came to them. From sprained ankles, to old wounds to be checked, some vaccines here and there they had it covered. They had been there for two days now, and in those two days he had learned many things about her, that left him in awe in every sense. In the infirmary he had seen her work with people, be it marines who had gotten too bold sparing with Teyla or Ronon, to scientists that had miscalculated where control crystals went. She was a stern doctor, but understanding one. She worked in a way he admired, able to ensure that they listened to her orders. He knew he had a tendency to be a bit of a push over, but she had not let herself get into the habit. Her orders were to be followed, or a certain winged ally would make them listen. Yet here, there was the side of her he wanted to see.

The way she interacted with the people of this world was different. The way she walked, talked, and worked with these people was much more gentle and nurturing than back on Atlantis. To his own shock, she worked better with the children than he did. It had always been his strong point, working with young kids. He was one of the few on the base that would happily work with them. But nothing like Forrest. She had explained many times, that children on Loonrian had become a very rare thing by the time she reached medical school. She had rarely gotten to help them, seeing as she was in training. Here, she took on a motherly role he had never seen from her before. Her voice able to sooth even the most upset child, and with Castiel at her side she was able to keep the experience good. The dragon would hold and distract the child while she performed her exams, all the while she would tell them of the mighty beasts. Of course, Carson knew some of what she said was a stretch. Telling how dragons could bring down entire Wraith cruisers, or that they could control the weather in large numbers. As far fetched as the stories she wove were, they worked, and had made checking on all the youngsters of the village a breeze on the first day.

The other thing he had learned, was that he was not really the biggest mother hen of the base, even if most of its occupants referred to him as such. At least, not compared to Castiel. Carson knew he was normally the one to worry over everyone, be it away or on base. But the dragon had proved, that he was the one who watched out for everyone; be it ensuring they all ate something, or rested when need be. Even making coffee for them while they worked as he had on Atlantis. The overnight missions were always enjoyable, even more so when they were simple and more laid back like this one was. Castiel had been the one to make sure they were all safe at night, forcing even John and Ronon to rest while he stayed awake and kept watch.

The small cabin they had been given to sleep in was cozy, and though the floor was hard they all could find a relaxing peace inside. He had watched Castiel shrink, and curl next to Forrest. The dragon on his stomach resting between Forrest and Carson with a wing stretched protectively over her. Carson had found himself slightly annoyed, seeing as it had been a chance to be close to her and the dragon had blocked him. But sometime in the night, the dragon had stretched his other wing over them all protectively. It had caused everyone to be a bit shocked, but at the same time there had been a silent unanimous agreement that the dragons protectiveness over them all was a good thing.

Castiel had taken it upon himself to keep watch over the children, with Teyla, of course, joining in. The entire village had been a bit nervous of the dragon at first. But watching him work alongside Forrest and Carson alike had swayed them. Even now, many were standing and watching as the dragon put up with the antics of the youngsters without so much as a huff. Carson sighed, sure things could be a challenge, but he had found this mission to have been an enjoyable one. Smiling at the young woman who's arm was before him, having freshly stitched a decent sized cut along her forearm. "These will dissolve in a few days time, and you will be good as new. You are good to go lass." She smiled at him, before standing and walking out of the church leaving the two doctors alone in a moment of silence.

"Seems like a great time to go find something to eat." Forrest's familiar voice like music to his ears as he turned from where he had been sitting. "Great idea." He watched as she set one of the hand held scanners on the table she had been using before peeling the latex gloves off her hands. "and make sure my dragon has not been kidnapped." He laughed, standing as she walked over and matching her stride for the door. "We should be ready to head back soon right?" She asked as they walked out into the sunlight. Carson's eyes quickly wide seeing the smears of bright colored paint that now covered the dragon's hid legs and tail. "Yes actually, we should be ready to go here in the next few hours." "Sweet." He knew her well enough that being off-world still left her a bit on edge. Maybe the simplicity of this mission would bring her around for more.

*someone having fun?* She teased as she looked at her partner who now had braids and flowers in his mane. *I am actually, these kids are all very sweet.* She could feel his enjoyment of the situation. *Plus, they are all small enough that I can sleep* Oh how the dragon enjoyed spending most his days laying in the sun asleep. She rolled her eyes, as she walked with Carson towards the jumper. Seeing John lean himself back up and turn towards them. "Well, how are things going?" Both doctors knew the two men were board out of their minds with this mission, they had figured it out within the first few hours of being here. "Lovely actually." Carson was quick to respond as he walked into the back of the jumper, digging for something the both of them could eat.

"Much better than last time I was off world." She had to admit, as on edge as she felt at times she was enjoying herself. The atmosphere of the village laid back, and the people kind. Then, of course, the views. The planet reminded her of Loonrian in the summer. The tall pines a dark shade of green, and the air holding just a bit of humidity. Loonrian in its prime, during the warm summer months. Her heart and mind would drift back to that as the earthy smell of the trees enveloped her senses. John smirked, "Oh much better." She could see it in the taller man's eyes. He was restless, typical of his breed. She had been around enough military men at the university to know the look. "So when are we gonna be done Doc?" Ronon looking up with a frustrated tone, as much as he tried to hide it. Carson walked back out of the jumper, handing Forrest a few of the power bars he had managed to gather. "Just a wee bit longer, a few hours at most." It was not the response that Ronon had been wanting, as he let his head tip into the hull of the jumper with a light thud. Even John seemed to almost groan as they both got the answer they had been fearing.

Forrest understood though, they were not exactly being kept busy by the happenings of the village. Since most the town was preoccupied with the presence of Castiel. Teyla had been the only one to really keep busy, working with Castiel to control the masses of kids that swarmed over him. But even with that, the three were there for the sake of Forrest. A full jumper and three well-armed and capable people able to keep her feeling safe. It had been one of the few reasons she had agreed to go along. She sighed, knowing that she had been pretty much the reason for their restlessness. As she looked at the food in her hands for a moment in silence. "Why don't you guys just head back?" Three heads turned and looked at her puzzled. Confused by her train of thought.

"We are only going to be a few more hours. We can easily load all of the gear on Castiel and fly for the gate on him. Not like there is anything between here and the gate that could bring him down." Carson followed her logic, though the idea of flying for nearly four hours on a dragon was not exactly something he looked forward to. Considering his last ride was also his first, and a few months in the past. "Forrest that is a great idea." He could see the life return to the Colonel and Ronon alike, at the idea of getting to leave early. "Castiel can easily take care of you both." "Aye, I guess we could do that." There was a hint of unease in his voice, but Forrest either did not notice or chose to ignore it. "Will be a good chance to enjoy the view, the jumper flies too fast too enjoy it." Her comment at the ship seemed to almost insult John. "Rude." But the smirk that followed proved it was all in good fun.

"You guys need anything out of the jumper? Or are we good to just load Teyla and leave?" "Colonel I am surprised you are okay with this." Carson's innocent attempt at trying to get out of flying on the dragon's back to the gate had no effect "You two will be fine, besides. I am sure anyone wanting to hurt you two will be shut down pretty quick by someone." John had already gauged the Scots dislike of the idea of flying. But John may or may not have placed bets on the outcome of this mission with Lorne, and he was all for stacking the odds in his favor.

"You will both be fine. If You both are not through the gate in say, 10 hours we will come back for you." Ronon had already walked over to Teyla, obviously gathering her up to go home. Leaving Castiel watching curiously to the conversation being had. Not that he minded, the world was rather beautiful and flying in a familiar air current would be enjoyable. Forrest smiled, as she turned to Carson who had finally realized he was not getting out of the flight. "It will be fun, where is your sense of adventure?" She sounded like a child, as he looked down to her. "If the fact I am in another bloody galaxy is not enough of a sense of adventure, what the hell is?" There was a collective laughter, from everyone that surrounded the jumper.

It did not take long for what was not needed to be packed. Leaving the pair of doctors with what little they would need to finish up the last of the medical evaluations. Seeing as the most severe had been taken care of the previous day, it left them with minor things for the remaining few hours. Most of the children that had been playing on Castiel had grown tired, and with happy parents were ushered back to their homes to rest. Leaving the dragon with a body covered in paint scribbles of various colors, the mane around his face and down his neck braided in a variety of ways with local flowers tangled within. Forrest had to admit, he looked absolutely adorable as he lay around the jumper watching as Ronon and John loaded the last box inside.

"Well you three, looks like we are ready to head out." John stating as he stood in the back of the jumper, looking at the two doctors. He could tell Carson was still not 100 percent on the new plan, but he could get over it. "We should be good." Forrest happily said as she looked into the jumper were Teyla and Ronon were sitting in the front. "I think you both will. Doc, I expect her home by 1800 hours." Before Carson could even respond, John had turned and walked into the front of the jumper, closing the hatch behind him. Carson was quick to turn and head towards the church. Not waiting for Forrest, in hopes, she would not notice the slight shade of red his face was from the Colonel's remark.

"You agreed to that quite quickly Colonel, may I ask why?" Teyla had been the first to ask, as the jumper lifted off from the ground. But he only smirked. "Well, lets just say that I have a bit of a wager with Major Lorne on something, and the opportunity to up my odds presented itself. So I took it." Teyla raised an eyebrow at him, before speaking. "Are you going to explain this wager to us?" He shook his head, "Nope, but you will know when I win."

Forrest had stayed behind, looking at Castiel she pulled out the small object that Elizabeth had gifted her the day after the Dragons came to Atlantis. It was a newer model Galaxy cell phone, without the phone. Elizabeth, being ever ahead of the game, had Rodney rig it up with some simple things. Such a translator and a map of the city for when she got lost. Most important to the Loonrian doctor, was the camera. The little device could capture a moment in time, like the ones they had on Loonrian. Smiling, she sat down in the grass and carefully took a picture of the sleeping Castiel. She had rarely taken any back on their homeworld, seeing as she never felt the need. But now, knowing how easily it can all be lost she wanted to have as many memories as she could. Moments like these when her partner had been reduced to a child's toy.

Carson had stopped in the door way of the church, regaining his composure as he turned and looked back out to see that Forrest had not followed after him. She was contently sitting in the grass, with the phone that Elizabeth had gotten her. Having such a free connection to Earth had many upsides, but seeing the Loonrian taking pictures of her dragon he realized that this was one of the better outcomes of it. He just stood for a moment, looking at her in the beautiful sunlight. Noticing how her arms had started to tan more, as she adjusted to the regular warm weather and sunlight of Lantea. It made him smile, and he had to admit the past week had been rather hard on him. He had hardly gotten to see her, even their normal morning routine had been disrupted.

She was tired, and according to Castiel, the night they spent in the cabin on the floor had been her first good night's sleep in a while. Yet she wore exhaustion with grace, and never let it show. He could not say the same for himself. As he stood in the doorway, watching her smile at her best friend it hit him. Colonel Sheppard had set this up in a way. "Cheeky buggar.." he muttered it to himself, realizing that the pilot had decided to give the pair a chance to spend time together, alone. Forrest had suggested it to keep them from dying of boredom, but John had been the one to agree and encourage it. Carson was not sure if he should be offended, or thankful for the opportunity provided. Either way, he would enjoy the time he had with her, seeing as it was a chance to. When they returned to the city, it would probably be back to how it had been for the past week.


	2. Gale Force

_Just a heads up, seeing as this is the first chapter to be uploaded from a tractor cab I may have to swap up upload dates. The_ possible _change would mean Tuesday and Saturday uploads instead of Monday Thursdays like they are now. Thanks for understanding_!

* * *

It was another two hours before the pair of doctors had finished up. Everyone in the village had realized that they would be leaving soon, and it caused a few stragglers to come out of the woodwork. Nothing insane, thankfully, but enough to keep them both busy. Even as they began packing, a few would come in with questions. Either doctor able to answer while the other packed. Forrest had found it enjoyable, seeing as Castiel had opted to keep his spot in the court yard, resting up for their flight home. The dragon having explained that the wind was picking up lightly and the resulting head wind would be a bit taxing. They did not mind, it was easier to have just the two of them inside with the size of the building.

They had began packing the items that were left into the easy to load medical bags. They would be easy to tie onto the saddles they used, along with the dragon being able to carry some of it in his paws. Forrest closed one of the cases, setting it into the larger bag. She leaned up, rubbing her eyes as she tried to hold in a yawn. "Wee tired love?" She looked to where the voice had come from, "Yeah, I'll be fine though." She could see in his eyes he did not believe her, and was concerned as always. "You should really take a break when we get back. You have been running around all week." She shook her head, as she picked up the larger medical kit to take outside.

"Too much to get done Carson. Tell you what, I plan to try and take a nap when we are up in the air. That work?" She knew there was no point in trying to change his mind on the matter, but maybe she could negotiate. "You can sleep while you fly?" He was curious, as he grabbed one of the other bags and walked out after her. "Yes, I can. I just tie into the saddle. Works great." She could not help but laugh at it, as she explained the idea to him. *I have not dropped you yet either.* Castiel joining the conversation. *Tell him, that if he wishes to try and sleep too I can easily make sure he does not fall.* She set the bag down next to the dragon, who looked at them both with sleepy eyes. "Cas said that if you want to try and sleep on the way back like me, he will make sure you do not fall." She turned to face him, only to see him shake his head. "No, I think I will be okay staying awake."

*There is a storm coming from the way of the gate.* Castiel dropping the words casually as he lifted his head to look at them both. "The hell you mean a storm? When did you plan to tell us that?" She spoke out loud, causing Carson to look to the pair. *I am just now able to pick up the rumble of the thunder. It is very distant as far as I can tell. It may just make the air a little rough, we should beat it to the gate.* "Well, I guess I might not get to sleep then." "How bad of a storm?" Carson left out of half the conversation.

"He says he is just now hearing the thunder, we should miss the hardest part of it. Just a little rough flying, nothing too bad." She did her best to reassure him, knowing that he was already nervous about the flight. "I wouldn't make you fly if I felt it would get you hurt Carson." The words were genuine, she had flown enough Loonrian storms with Cas that she trusted his judgement on the matter. She knew what they could handle. Carson sighed, taking her words to heart as he nodded his head. "If you say so."

She had to admit, the time she had gotten to spend with him over the past two days had been refreshing. She knew she was running herself ragged, and it showed. She was tired, and it had thrown a few things off. Their normal routine had been destroyed, Forrest finding herself flying to the mainland and back to the city multiple times a day. She hardly got to be around him, the few times she was in the infirmary she was more focused on translating her own medical notes, and other tablets to really talk to him. Though he had caught her asleep at his desk one evening, and forced her to go and rest.

When he had brought up this mission, she could not say no. Not when he assured her of who all was going and what would happen. She was glad she had agreed, the people were kind and the weather good. She had gotten a good nights sleep even if it was on a wood floor. Sure she was tired then, but not like she had been before they left. She looked over, watching as he shoved the last of his things into his backpack. She felt like she had neglected him, after the few moments they had shared a week in the past. She could still feel the warmth of his hold, and the feel of his breath in her hair. Her mind danced back to it constantly.

*You know he feels the same?* It had been the first time the dragon had spoke of the thoughts that plagued her mind. *what do you mean by that?* She had been snarky in her response to him in the past, but at that moment, her tone was curious more than anything. *I see it, so do some others. The way he looks at you, you never notice. He cares deeply, and longs to spend more time with you. You do not see it little one, you are not used to the look he gives you.* *How do I not notice that if all of you can. I have been close to men before.* *Those you knew on Loonrian are not him my child. The way they looked at you was much different. I will not explain it, it will be best you learn how he is different from them on your own.*

She looked down at her backpack, her mind drifting to its own thoughts as the conversation ended. She had been around a few men in the university that longed for affection, but nothing ever came of it. She had kissed a few in a dark corner in her past, but never further. Never had she been on a real date, or in a relationship. It confused her, as to why Castiel insisted he was so different. They had all been the same. She shook her head, forcing herself from memories from the past as she put the small phone into a sealed bag and into the backpack.

She closed the backpack, standing and slinging it over her shoulder, she quickly glanced around the room for anything they may have missed. Everything was clear, as she turned to Carson who had slinged his pack onto one shoulder. "Ready?" She smiled as she got closer, still able to see the rather unsure look on his face at the flight ahead. "As I much as I can be." She looked up to him, as she sweetly squeezed his arm.

"You will be fine. I promise." He smiled weakly at her, able to hold her green eyes for a moment before she turned and walked out of the door. He stood for a moment, before walking after her. Her silver hair pinned back into a long braid that fell down nearly to her waist, with small loose strands moving in the breeze that had picked up into more of a wind. He found himself noticing more and more of the characteristics that made her up. Traits that he was trying to imprint into his mind, as he never wanted to forget them.

The sky around the settlement had gone dark, deep grey clouds swirling over the cliffs that served as a back drop for the village. The small town was relatively sheltered, seeing as it was in a small valley against a tall mountain range. But even then, the storm could be felt in the air. Carson was tying the large packs onto the saddle over Castiel's shoulders, as the dragon let the few children awake for their departure say their goodbyes to his large nose. He was concerned, not really for himself but for Forrest. She was only in her leggings and tank top, and he was pretty sure she had left her jacket in the jumper. Even though she had explained that behind Castiel's horns was pretty blocked from the wind, he worried.

But she insistedas he looked up to where she was sitting in the saddle. Her legs hung over each side, sitting backwards as she tied one of the packs along the back of her saddle. She looked so small, against the dragon's long horns. Yet she was so at home, as he watched her effortlessly situate things around her. "You about ready?" Her voice snapped him out of his daydream, looking up to her as he leaned against the side of the dragon. "Yeah, the last of the packs are hooked on." "Good, strap in." She smiled warmly at him, before she spun around in the saddle and her feet found the stirrups. He crawled into the saddle, finding the familiar foot holds and grabbing a hold of the leg straps and ciniching himself into the saddle.

One of the village leaders walked forward, taking her stand between the dragon's head and the ground. "There seems to be a storm coming in, are you sure you want to fly for the ring? We can easily find a place for you all to stay." Her name was Lerian, and she held a genuine concern for the three in her voice. Carson looked ahead to Forrest, as Castiel rose to his feet with ease and the dragon's head lifted higher. Part of him wished she would agree to the offer, and they could just wait for Colonel Sheppard to arrive with a jumper in 10 hours.

But he knew better, she was too adventurous to sit and wait. "Thank you for the offer Lerian, but we will be fine. Castiel and I have been flying in storms like this many times." She had given him the same assurance, and even if they had experience he was still not convinced. The red head on the ground smiled, and nodded. "If you both insist, we look forward to your next visit! Thank you again so much!" Carson smiled, as Castiel began to walk forward, "We are glad to help! Remember you all can get a hold of us if you need help!"

Castiel had begun to move around so he could get a good running start to lift off, many of the villagers had gathered around the edge of the buildings to watch the dragon take flight. *well, lets head on out then* Castiel confidently stated as he turned into the wind, it sleeking back his mane as he stretched his wings out and tested the air. Carson could feel the dragon's shoulders move under the saddle, remembering the first time he had ridden the dragon. It already seemed like a lifetime ago that Forrest had allowed him to be present when they laid Dazar to rest. Thinking back to it now, he realized she had allowed him to see it, and trusted him to be present. His mind was snapped out of memories once again, as Castiel lunged forward.

He was shoved back into the saddle, as Castiel's wings slammed downward. The dragon struggling into the headwind as the weightless feeling once again took hold of Carson's body. The dragon lifting them away from the village, gaining altitude as best he could. It did not feel right, the dragon seemed to be struggling to catch altitude. He could not even hear himself over the wind, even keeping his eyes open was a struggle as he looked ahead at Forrest who was snug against the back of the dragon's head. He put his head down, leaning forward in the saddle allowing his body to be flush to the dragon's back and neck. Trying to keep himself out of the wind as best he could. This would be hell; it would have been maybe a four hour flight to the gate without the head wind. He dreaded the idea of it taking longer than that. As much as he hated the situation, at least it had gained him a few more hours with her.

Castiel had made a horrible miscalculation, The entire storm had grown, and massed into god knows how big. Their flight path had taken them directly into the full force of the storm, the wind currents drastically different from the ones the dragon had been able to feel. The rain fell in buckets, everything was soaked as the dragon fought against the wind and rain. Carson was stuck, his hands nearly frozen to the leather holds on the saddle. Forrest was freezing cold, as she kept her head down against the dragon's mane.

She had no idea how far they had made it, or how far off from their course they had been blown, but things were not looking good. The dragon could hardly work against the air currents that worked at random. He had been trying for the past hour nearly to get them onto the ground with no avail. He could not fight against the updrafts, and if a downdraft caught them hard enough it would send them towards the ground too fast. They were being thrown around the sky like a doll, their bodies ached and even holding to the saddle was a struggle.

*I wont be able to keep this up much longer little one, I am not sure what we can do.* She kept her eyes closed, as she held to his mane. *What can we do? The down drafts will cause us to go down too hard.* *We may just have to risk it.* She knew Castiel would not suggest it if he had other options, but she could feel the dragon weakening with each stroke of his wings. She felt horrible, knowing full well Carson had not been ready for something like this. She prayed he would be forgiving, and she knew that she owed him quite a bit for getting him into the situation. She glanced back under her harm, able to just hardly make out his form in the saddle, soaked to the bone. *don't let him get hurt.* She made the order clear, as she held tight while another strong sideways gust of wind nearly set Castiel into a roll. *I will try little one.*

His body hurt so bad, he could not feel his hands anymore as he held tight and just tried to keep himself in the saddle. Even with his legs strapped into the stirrups, he could feel his body occasionally start to lift away as the dragon was tossed around in the wind. He was terrified, the fear of dropping from the sky with nothing but a dragon and a leather saddle left him nearly wishing it was a crashing jumper. He had no idea what he was to do, other than hold on. He could hardly even see Castiel's horns, the rain was so damn thick. He figured Forrest still had to be on there, seeing as Castiel had not seemed to panic for any reason.

He should have been more insistent on staying in the village, he knew he was horrible about putting his foot down on things, and that issue had now gotten them into this situation. Yet, Forrest had been so confident in their ability to fly the storm, she had oversold her Dragon's ability. As he held tight, he felt the dragon's body shift in a way he had not felt before. He looked ahead, and much to his shock he could just now make out Forrest's form in the rain. She was backwards in the saddle, holding to the cantle and looking at him through the rain. It made him just about panic, she was going to get tossed out of the saddle. But he watched, as best he could, as Castiel seemed to pull his long neck back towards them. The movement putting Forrest right in front of him, she reached out, grabbing a tight hold of his jacket. He was in shock, she pulled herself forward and was holding to the dragon's neck right in front of him. Soon enough, the dragon's head was stretched out again and into the storm.

Her hands found his on the holds, and she pulled herself closer to the saddle. He had to put his head back down, able to feel her head next to his. "Carson, I need you to trust me!" He knew she had probably screamed the words, but over the wind, rain and thunder he hardly heard them. He could not even muster his own response. It was then he felt it, one of her hands fumbling with the leg straps that had been holding his body to the saddle. She had one side undone almost instantly, and the other one soon after. He was panicking, as he felt his feet slipping from the metal stirrups. "Forrest!" His hands could not hold any longer, and much to his own shock she grabbed a hold of him, her arms looping around his shoulders as Castiel suddenly tucked.

His body seemed to start to flip forward, the dragon's wings pulling in as he began to dive. The force pulled Carson from the saddle, Forrest holding onto him as they were suddenly floating in the air. He grabbed a hold of her, closing his eyes and prepping himself to die. They were going to crash into the ground below, there was no chance of survival. Yet he felt it suddenly, large paws wrapping around them and pulling them tight. Castiel had grabbed ahold of them, dropping the medical bags and taking them instead. His paws held around them entirely, blocking them from the wind and ground as the dragon stopped fighting the winds. He knew what was going to happen, and he had to keep them safe. He could not keep them protected from the saddles, Forrest even knew it. They both knew that they could not keep flying, and this was the result. Carson did not let go of Forrest, his face buried into her neck. He had no idea what was happening, but she was there. She held him back trying to prep herself for what was about to happen.


	3. Drifting

Drifting

"Carson!" His hearing was coming back to him, able to just barely hear a familiar voice over the ringing in his ears. "Carson!" His vision began to focus, able to see Forrest before him. Her hair and body covered in mud and pine needles. His body hurt, as he forced himself to sit up more. Nothing felt broke, nothing felt damaged, at least that he could feel. He looked back to her face, seeing blood smeared across her cheek he instinctively reached up and ran his thumb across the crimson mark.

"its not mine! I promise!" She yelled the words over the wind, as the storm still raged overhead. He took a deep breath, focusing more on her. He could see it now, the pained look on her face as she knelt next to him in the mud, keeping him steady. "Are you okay?" "I am fine Carson, it's Castiel that is hurt." She seemed to grit the words out as the thunder crashed above them.

He began to look around, able to see suddenly the destruction around them. A streak of trees lay destroyed, broke up and scattered across the area. He realized quick the dragon had crashed and hit hard. "You passed out, I was able to scan both of us. Other than body sore and a lot of bruising, Castiel was able to keep us safe in the fall." She explained as he began to shift to his knees. The rain was pelting them, he could hardly hear himself think as he looked around, unable to see the large dragon.

"Where is he?" He looked over to her, as she began to stand onto unsteady feet. "I had him shrink, and moved him into the trees for more cover." She explained as she helped him stand to his feet. "Carson, I need your help." Her voice was broken, he could hear that she hurt as he kept a hand on her arm. "What?" She pulled him towards the tree line, Carson looking around unable to see any of the medical kits. She led him to the base of a tree, where the dragon now cat sized lay still on some branches.

"How bad is he?" He looked at Forrest, as his eyes landed on the two backpacks they had kept on the saddles. "His wing is broken. He hit his head pretty hard, I managed to pull all of the shrapnel from him already." She choked it out, as she began to sway nearly falling. He had her instantly, holding her steady on her feet. "What is wrong with you Forrest?"

Why she would not just admit that she was hurt, he did not understand. She took a deep breath, "It is the pain Drifting Carson. I feel his broken wing like my entire shoulder blade has been shattered." He was confused for a moment, before remembering her explaining that extremely strong bonds could experience drifting. A shared pain or effect on the body. His eyes held her for a moment, as he helped her the remaining distance to the dragon.

"What can I do." He helped her sit down next to the dragon's head, before kneeling down and grabbing one of the backpacks. "I need you to set his wing, and wrap it. I would do it myself, but its too much I'm too shaky" He looked at the dragon, noting how still he was as he grabbed a hold of the wing and took a look. Just above the joint at the dragon's shoulder, the main beam had been snapped, and now one jagged end had ripped its way through the dragon's skin.

"Jesus." He muttered it as he stretched the wing out, looking as best he could at how it had broke. "Do you have him sedated?" He asked as he looked over at Forrest, who held her head in her hands. "No, I had him shrink down small enough that I could give him a really high dose of morphine. Sedatives were in one of the kits we lost on the way down." She explained as she looked at her partners head, having cleaned some of the blood off his head and mane.

"Forrest if I go to set this, you will feel it." He turned, looking into his kit. "You should be on morphine as much as he is." But she shook her head, "If I take any, it will drift over to him as well. That would be too much. I gave him the highest dose I could. To make sure he would not feel you set the bone. I can feel some of his dose anyway." "You have to deal with the pain too. Why give him all of it?" "Because I decided he deserved it more!" He had never heard her raise her voice, not like that. But it made him silent, as he tried to shake some of the rain off his face. It was useless, even under the trees the rain poured.

"I'm sorry Carson, I got him into this and he kept us alive, he deserved it more than I did." She leaned against the tree root, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder as she looked at him. "You just have to set the bone, and then wrap it tightly with a splint. Once the wound is wrapped, you just have to fold his wings against his body and wrap them against his back to ensure he does not move them too much." She did her best to explain it to him, before she offered a small smile. "Next time something happens medical wise with the clans, I am dragging you with me to learn more." He nodded, offering another smile back.

It would not be too hard to do. He grabbed the backpack, pulling out all the bandages he could find before kneeling at the wing. "I'm sorry, this is going to hurt." He watched as she pressed her head to her knees, and braced. It made a war rage in his head, realizing that in order to heal one he had to hurt the other. But he looked back at the broken wing, and began to carefully shift the bone around.

It hurt him, as he heard her yelp as he tried his best to be quick, getting the bone back under the skin before grabbing the branch she had found to use as a splint. "Just a wee bit more." It took him little time, wrapping the broken bone against the branch she had found to use as a splint. The wing was set, and as she had explained he wrapped both wings against the dragon's body. He sat back on his heels, looking over to Forrest who offered a weak smile. "Good job. You been studying some of the dragon physiology tablets I have?" He smirked. "I may have taken a peek at them a few times." He said as he moved over to sit down next to her.

"What exactly happened?" She sighed, looking down at her feet. "He had not been able to judge the wind patterns well enough from the village, they were much different by the time we got to them. It caught us fast, and there was not much we could do about it. He just got too tired, and knew he could not keep us up. We deiced we had to crash, so he held us in his paws and took most the landing." Carson looked at the small dragon, as the rain fell onto them.

"I guess I owe him a thank you." She smiled, he could see that the pain had seemed to ease from her body as she looked at him. "We need to find better shelter, the trees are not thick enough here for good cover." She said, as she began to slowly get onto her feet. "You sure you can walk?" He asked as got to his own feet, gauging her response. "I can manage, I just have to keep him doped up." She smiled as she spoke, before walking over to one of the packs. "Just a chance to be out of his rain would be nice."

He had to agree, as he grabbed his own pack and began to somewhat push everything they had left into the top. Forrest had gone to rearranging hers, before picking up Castiel and tucking cat-sized dragon inside. "I can carry him too." She shook her head, swinging the backpack onto the shoulder that was not feeling the fracture. "I have him, come on." She ignored his offer, as she began to walk forward, Carson close behind. "How do you know that is the way to the gate?" "I don't, but it won't matter. John and the others will be here in a jumper in another seven or so hours. They will find us, we just have to find the best shelter."

"Her logic was sound, as he kept close to her. The thick growth of the trees around them at least sheltering them from some of the wind. But Carson could already feel himself shivering, the rain having nearly soaked him to the bone. "Did you leave your jacket on the jumper?" he could see how her head seemed to dip, realizing what she had done. "Yea, but I doubt it would do me any good anyway." "Your going to freeze to death." Ill be fine, ill get warm as we walk." He knew she was trying to just be strong; trying to make him not worry. Nearly all the wounded marines he worked on had tried the same. Yet, it was a bit different, coming from another doctor.

They were silent for a while, more focused on trying to keep themselves upright in the slick mud that had become the forest floor. There was nearly an inch of standing water, hiding any slick patches that may exist. It was hard, as the terrain continued to change and morph into hills and ledges. Taking turns catching a hold of one another as they slipped. Carson's boots at least having heavy tread, compared to the smother bottom of her boots. They had finally found a flat stretch and did their best to follow it. Allowing their bodies a break from struggling to keep their balance.

"I'm sorry Carson. This was my idea." She glanced over at him, his entire body covered in the near black mud. "You didn't know it was this bad of a storm love." He could not really blame her, dragon and rider alike thought they knew what the storm would be. Had it been that, he was sure they would have been fine. "We are alive, and we know help will come. It could be a lot worse."

He really had to agree with himself, they could easily all be dead. But, they weren't. and that was good enough for him. "Will he be alright?" he finally had to ask about the dragon that was doped up on morphine in her backpack. "he should be okay, we will be able to perform a bone fuse on him once we get back. He will be able to move and function in the morning." She was optimistic, seeing as the dragon could easily be mended.

"The break was pretty clean it seemed, it will be simple. I may have you do it." He glanced over at her, and shook his head, "I am not too sure about that." "But Carson my arms hurt too much to keep steady." The sarcasm thick in her voice, as he looked over at her. "No really, I do not think I can do that quite yet." But she smiled, "I think you are ready, it is a clean break on a good sized bone. Have some confidence in yourself. I doubt you would be the medical chief if you did not have any."

"Someone is in a mood today." He did not have to look over at her to feel the roll of her eyes. "Have to keep morale up somehow with this kind of hike. I am feeling enough of the morphine through the drift to have a decent sense of humor." She explained as she paused, looking down the ravine they would have to travel down to continue. "You know, great idea on your people's part. A painkiller that pretty much turns you insane." "I would not say it turns you insane.." "I have seen you drug up enough marines to say that the drug does, in fact, turn them insane."

* * *

"It is fucking cheating, I don't care how you put it sir!" Evan Lorne was glaring across one of the mess hall tables at John, who shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee. "It is not cheating when she suggested it." His statement flat as Evan crossed his arms on the table, glaring hard at his commanding officer. "If it had been any other time without our bet you would have told her no." "Bull shit, they have Cas, I doubt anyone would try and fuck with them with him around." The argument had been raging on for a good half an hour, seeing as the mess was nearly empty.

"What if I had been trying to up my odds? I could have easily said something came up and I needed Forrest and Castiel's help on the mainland and then she would have had to stay. You would be saying the same thing I am." "No, I would have told you good thinking. I am a bit more of a gracious loser than you give me credit for." John keeping his composure over the situation, glancing over to see Rodney wandering in, closely followed by Ronon and Teyla.

"What has you looking so pissy?" He scientist sitting down with his tray of food, digging in instantly. "Colonel Sheppard is cheating with a bet we have going." Evan said as he leaned back in the chair. "It's not cheating!" "Would this be the bet you would not tell us about earlier?" Teyla taking her seat next to John with Ronon on the end. "Actually yes it would be." Rodney looked up from his food, confused for a moment. "What bet?" feeling rather left out of the situation. There was a silence at the table before John finally signed.

"Okay fine. We may have made a bit of a bet about the outcome of this mission." Attempting to keep the idea vague. "What about the outcome, I thought it already had a great outcome." Rodney looking between Evan and John. "We made a bet about Carson and Forrest. Colonel here bet that they would be a bit more than friends by the time you all got back." The Major explained, "When as the Major here did not think the same. Thinks it might be a bit longer." John finishing the explanation of the bet. "Then he decided to cheat by leaving them on their own." "They have Cas there, don't worry the dragon already blocked any attempt at contact last night." John pointing out the fact the dragon had happily laid down between the two doctors on the cabin floor. "Wait, so you have a bet going on if they become more?" Ronon working to clarify the situation while Rodney seemed to gain a rather concerned expression.

"I'm sorry, but that is a bit messed up? Betting on a potential relationship?" John rolling his eyes. "Its not messed up, everyone does it. Besides, after the Fourth, the air around them has been different." He explained, before Teyla finally spoke. "I would have to agree, the little time they have gotten to spend together this past week has had a much different feel to it. The past two days it was even more evident." There was a collective nod from everyone except Rodney.

"Actually, I have been meaning to ask, has he told you anything?" John looking over at the scientist. Rodney shook his head, "No! I do not poke into his personal life unlike some, and I do not place bets on it either!" Evan shook his head, before shrugging. "Either way, you cheated. I will remember it for our next bet." What exactly did you guys bet?" Ronon asking as he ate. "Loser has to take the others cleaning shifts for the next month." John said as he leaned back in his chair, "Hope you have a good pair of rubber boots Major, a few labs on the North pier flooded earlier this week. Some nasty sea gunk got into them."The glare was killer, but Evan stayed silent. "I am telling Carson when they are back about this. You know his revenge is always subtle and unexpected." Rodney pointing out with a rather satisfied smirk. "Rodney, you tell Carson, or Forrest for that matter, and there will be nowhere in this city you can hide from me." John giving the other man a death glare, that was returned with a rather panicked expression.

"You are just upset your best friend may not have as much time for you anymore." John continuing as he took another sip of his coffee. "Oh shut up." Rodney rather annoyed at the fact that he had become a target at the table. "I just, I know what happened last time Carson got attached to someone. It did not end well." There was a collective silence before Evan spoke. "Well, at least they may start off better than that first kiss." Rodney visibly shuddered, before Teyla spoke. "He is happier than he has been since those events. I do feel Forrest will not cause a repeat of that." Rodney still seemed unsure, before he spoke. "I hope no one repeats what she did to him. No one deserves that, him even more so."

They all knew what had happened when Cadmen decided the relationship with the kind-hearted doctor was not working. "I never would have expected her to be that heartless." Even Ronon had his opinion on the matter, as they all seemed to be thinking on the past event. "None of us expected that." John added as they all were silent for a moment. "I do not think a doctor can be that cruel." Teyla stating, as they all seemed to sit and look at their food. "Well, we still have around six hours till I might have to go get them." John quick to change the subject, causing Evan's head to shoot up with a glare. "You normally give teams six hours, did you add onto it for them?" "Well yeah, in case they needed to land and take a break on the flight back to the gate." But the Major only glared harder. "You fucking cheater."


	4. Soul to Soul

_Cause i have been trying to show some of this for ages lol. Obviously, add a www. and take out the spacing hehe_

dropbox dotcom /sh/jnd5dio85n152pr/AACVbB4Cnr6IUx9EQivnWI-Ra?dl=0

* * *

"Okay, what is the one thing medical wise that you hate?" Forrest asking as the pair of doctors walked ankle deep in water at the bottom of a ravine. Their arms looped around one another as they both worked to keep the other balanced. They had been walking for a while, attempting to find somewhere sheltered from the constant rain. While the forest around them thickened, the rain still fell in waves off the branches above. They were soaked, and attempting to keep their minds working.

"Well, if it counts I bloody hate dental work." He said as he glanced down at the water before carefully stepping forward again. She laughed lightly "Really? Why?" "Ever since I was a wee lad, I never had a good experience back on Earth with them. The idea of bloody needles in my mouth is horrendous." She was giggling a bit at him, and he knew it was partially the morphine that she slightly felt. "Well, I can see why. Needles? Why?" "They have to numb your mouth to work on your teeth somehow."

She shook her head, trying to get some of the water out of her eyes as she held tightly to his arm."On Loonrian, the instant teeth come in they are cleaned and sealed, then again when your adult teeth come in. The sealant won't let anything harmful touch your teeth. No worries about cavities and other things. I have never had to worry about needles in my mouth. Can't believe they don't put you fully under for that."

"You gunna share that sealant? Because I have just about had it with people thinking I can cure their toothaches." She laughed, and he could not help but smile over at her. Her laugh had so far been the main thing keeping him walking. As much as he wanted to sit down, she had been correct in thinking that shelter was key. If they had to sit for another five hours in this downpour they would freeze. Movement kept them somewhat warm.

"Okay your turn now lass." He said as he looked ahead, thankful to see what looked like a slightly flat patch on the forest floor, that had no standing water. "One thing you wish you could have learned more of in medical school?" The game had been going its rounds for nearly two hours, seeing as they had nothing much better to do. She took a deep breath, thinking for a moment before she spoke. "This may seem weird, but childbirth." She explained as they both stood still for a moment, catching their breath on the flat stretch of ground.

"Understandable." He understood her reasoning, as he looked down at his feet. "A pregnancy lasting that long was so rare. Only the older students got to be involved. So I never got to even see one live." "Well, I can say I have been present for plenty. So if you have questions." She laughed, "Your nieces and nephews right?" "Aye, All but the last one. I was on Atlantis when she was born." Her arm unhooked from his, as she began to swing her backpack off her good shoulder and place it softly onto the ground.

"Still strange to me. That your world has no population control. You have six siblings, it is really interesting for me. I can imagine it was a wonderful way to grow up." She explained as she knelt down at the bag, opening the top to check on Castiel. "Well, in all honesty, we need it." He knelt down next to her, as he watched her lift the small dragon out of her bag. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I can feel the morphine starting to wear off. I was just going to give him a bit more." Carson understood that she was trying to keep the dragon in a sedated state, she had explained that if she had to deal with him talking nonsense into her head she would probably lose it. He watched as she set the dragon on the somewhat dry backpack and began to pull out the vial and syringe.

He noticed it pretty quick, how her hands seemed to fumble a bit with what they held. She was trembling, as he watched her try to insert the needle into the vial. "Forrest." He reached out, grabbing a hold of her hand around the syringe. "Let me do it love. You're too shaky." He could feel her hand shaking against his. He did not know if she was cold, or if it was from the painkiller wearing off on her as well.

She looked, down, realizing he was right as she then handed the vial to him. "I can tell you what to do." He smiled, quick to draw the medicine into the needle. "There are two points on a dragon that needles can be inserted into. Since their scales are pretty much impenetrable. While they can get splinters and shrapnel in their paws, wings, and gums; the veins are too small on their paws and their wings can be too hard to find. So we use two main points for the sake of speed and ease of finding."

He nodded, watching as she gently pushed the dragon's mane away from the back of his head. Pulling his ear forward and pointing to the vein that ran along the base of the ear and then into the neck. "This vein is the one you will want. Either ear works, just personal preference. Then, if you need to do anything intermuscular you will inject here." She said as her finger touched a small section at the base of the ear, where it met the skull. "It is a good sized muscle, and easy to get to." "I can remember that." He said as he took a hold of Castiel's ear, able to easily feel the dragon's pulse and body temp.

"If I have to take vitals on one, I assume from the ears?" His question was met with a large smile, "You are catching on. Yes, that's right, you can hook up monitors to their ears, and have everything you need. IVs also." He looked down, able to find the vein and slip the needle to it. "They are easy to work with, dragons are." She stated as she held Castiel's small head in her hand. "They could rule worlds if they wished, yet they work along side us humans. Guess your ancients probably designed them for that."

When he had explained to her the week before the gene, and what all Rodney and he had found, she had taken it very well. In fact, she had accepted it happily and was eager to learn more. As Carson had predicted, he had spent a few hours going over the results with her, and explaining it. Rodney had gone into hiding, not in the mood to try and explain it to her. She did not mind, she figured she would learn it over time anyway. Carson sat there in the mud with her, watching as she ran her thumb over the dragon's snout. "How strong can the bonds be?" He had been wanting to ask more, yet he found himself almost nervous to. The bond between them seemed sacred, and he dared not tread on it.

But she smiled, looking over at him before picking up Castiel and setting him back into her pack. "I think, it will be best if I tell you of an old friend we had on Loonrian." She said as she stood to her feet, picking up the pack again and putting it over her good shoulder. "Sounds fair." He stood, feeling her once again take a hold of his arm as they began to walk again. "Doctor Kyrin Kazika. Lead medical professor of the university was bonded to a female Mute dragon named Collista. She was one of the very rare Mute dragons that had been left with her voice. They taught both medical dragons, and humans alike. Cas and I were pretty close to them, in our second year there he selected us to be his assistants. So we worked alongside them both regularly. I can say he was the closest thing I had to human family" She had never said the name before, but he did not pester her on the matter as they walked.

"It was probably six or so months before the Wraith came. We had a man come in, overdosing on one of our more potent pain killers. We had been working to wean him off, the withdrawal was pretty bad. I was with Collista when she went to check on him. We thought he was asleep. Neither of us had any idea that he had grabbed one of the surgical tools. Collista went to check his eyes, and he attacked. He put that knife right into the base of her ear." She trailed off, the memory of that dragon's wail when it happened still rang in her ears. It was hard for her to even talk about the event, but it was a prime example of the bond.

"She was dead before her head hit the floor. Nothing I could really do other than sedate the man and get help. Kyrin went down the same as it happened, he felt her pain in the drift. But it only got worse. No painkillers we gave him took it away, and no sedatives would give him rest. You see, when a bond is destroyed by death, it is not just a blink and gone. It is torn, a presence that you have known in your head for however long. It is ripped apart from you and you can't find it again. Kyrin fought for three days, calling for her constantly before he could not take it anymore. We laid him to rest with his Collista within hours of passing. Carson, Collista was 123 years old when she died. She bonded to Kyrin when he was 12, and he passed away at 87 years old."

He was silent, realizing what she was saying. "They were bonded for 75 years?" "Yes, they had been bonded for 75 years. They had watched one another age, and live their lives. Collista was there when he got married, and later helped deliver his children into the world. When she died, his mind could not live without her. His soul was too connected to hers."

He was left in silence, as he listened to the wind roar overhead and the thunder roll. He could not imagine, really. To be that mentally connected with someone. "What happens when a human passes of old age?" His attempt to gain more of understanding only resulting in more questions. "Well, let me put it this way. With older and stronger bonds; the death of the dragon first normally will result in the death of the human part. Bonds over 30 years old. You see, mentally dragons are much stronger than us. That is why we balance so well when bonded."

"Now, with old age, the dragon will feel the pain. They will feel their human ripped from them. But, because they are stronger, they can survive it. They will live on without them. It does not have to be old age, the death of their human in any sense can be lived. Rikarie is a good example of this." He knew of the golden dragoness that she spoke of, "She has a scar on her shoulder and wing?" "Yes, Rikarie was bonded to a young military lieutenant. When the Wraith came, she was grazed by one of their weapons. He died in the resulting crash." She slipped, her weight catching on his arm as he braced. Helping her back to her feet.

"Now, I have not told you this part before. Dragons can rebond." He looked down at her, with a curious expression. "No, you have not told me about that." She smiled, as they stood for a moment. "You got to see the best example of that; Armada." The name was familiar, as he remembered laying Dazar to rest next to the much larger skeleton. "I remember him, Malco and Dazar's father right?" He looked at her curiously before she stepped forward. She was finding herself rather surprised that he had managed to remember all of these names and relations.

"Yes. Armada was our Military's high general. At least on the dragon side. The men that bonded to him, would train and become the next High General on the human side. Every soldier's dream was to be the one to bond to him next. He was 500 years old when one of the Wraith ships blasted his chest." Carson looked down at her "500 years? You are joking right?" "No I am not! I would never joke of such a legend. With that kind of age, he rebonded many times. He loved all of them, and trained them. It was what gave our military such a presence." She explained, thinking of the great dragon. "He was a character. As big and intimidating as he was I always enjoyed talking to him. He was blood red, his entire body. With patterns like Cazador, and his underbelly and horns pitch black. His laugh could make walls shake."

He had to admit, listening to her talk of her world always left him in a better mood, even more so when it was topics like this. "You know, I would love to hear more legends of your world." He teased as they both suddenly sank knee deep into an unnoticed mud hole. Both of them groaning before she spoke. "Well, Teyla said that the Athosian kids would love to hear more about the dragons. She was going to try and get John to allow a trade-off. One Friday for movies, the other for Loonrian stories. You can always join in."

He smiled, as he managed to pull himself from the black mud. Taking a hold of her hand to pull her up and out of the hole. "You still watching cartoons?" She smiled, as she shook one of her legs to try and get the mud off. "Tell you what, you join in on my stories and I will start going to your movie night." "Deal." He smiled, as she walked along side him. The silence between them was never a weird one, maybe because both understood the other was thinking.

"I know I am asking a lot of questions, and tell me to stop if I get too annoying, but what does the bond feel like? I mean, you two are not always talking. I understand you can pass emotions between one another, but what about when there is no interaction?" He had been trying to learn more, he wanted a better understanding of it. Considering right now all the research was showing the Dragons to be a weapon like the control chair, it seemed to be strange there would be such an emotional connection.

"well, it is hard to explain to someone who has not experienced it. Or been around it much." She was trying to think of the best way to explain it. "No matter where I go, on Lantea, he is there. I can be asleep, and still feel his presence in my mind. When we went off world without him that first time was the first time I could not feel him and it terrified me. Because it used to be said the only way for a bond to sever like that was due to death." She paused, before realizing the best way to explain it.

"His soul, all souls, has a distinct feel to it. For me, right now I can feel that part of him as it is what is connected to me. I feel his soul as a deep love, and gentleness. It is soft like his feathers but strong as his claws. Always there. Sure I can block him out from my thoughts and emotions, but that feel of him always holds. For him, he explained once, That my soul in his mind comes as a compassionate curiosity. How he can feel how much I care, and how curious I am of the world around me."

"Our souls do not change Carson, he said I have been that way since the day I bonded to him. I remember the same of him, that same feel." He had not anticipated the conversation to go so deep. Yet, it seemed to strike a deep point inside him. "Dragons, are excellent judges of character. I told Ronon the same thing when we got the power cells, and Dazar had landed on his shoulders. I can't explain it, nor can they. But Dragons have a way to see into the soul of a person and find who they are." As she spoke the words, she was thinking back to the words of the dragon. How he spoke of the man that currently was helping her walk.

Castiel had expressed his approval, and affection for Carson a few times. The dragon had taken a liking to him, and she had always wondered why. She had answered the question herself in that moment, as she smiled softly to herself. Castiel could see things in him that she could not. "He has told me, that you are a good person. He talks highly of you in case you didn't know what. He sees you as an equal, and respects you and your abilities." It took Carson off guard as he looked down at her. "Well, not sure what to say to that."

She smirked, "You don't have to say anything, silence is fine." He had known the dragon to work well with him, and help him on many occasions. Yet, always respectful and loyal. He rarely had to tell the dragon something twice. But to hear her say it, made him proud. To think the dragon thought highly of him, made him realize he had been doing something right.

It was another hour, and both of them had noticed the light around them fading. "We need to find something soon." She spoke it first, as they stopped under the cover of one of the larger trees they had found. The water still fell over them, as they stood side by side. He had noticed her picking up the pace a bit, as they walked. He could also feel her shaking now. "Moving is not going to be enough to keep us warm at this rate." But she looked up at him, her hair plastered to her head. "We have another problem too."

He looked at her with confusion, as she walked away from the tree and looked down at the ground. "Im sorry I did not say anything sooner, but I had to confirm it first." She said as she pointed down at the ground. He looked down, able to easily see their own tracks in the mud. "Did you lead us in circles?" She caught the annoyance in his voice, as she nodded her head. "I lead us back over our own tracks twice, for this reason. Look again." He looked down at the tracks, and it hit him. Next to their own, was something else. It looked long, like a jack rabbit. Yet on the end, long claws could be seen in the tracks as the water had started to fill them. "I think there is at least four of them, they have been following us for a while." She explained as she looked around them once again. "How did you know? Why did not you not say anything?" he was a bit angry with her, as he looked down at the tracks.

"I knew because dragons would hunt in the same way. I spent enough time with Malco, Dazar, and Castiel alike to know how they hunt. A storm like this can cause the weak to become weaker, and the daylight that we have is fading. We are being hunted. Malco taught me early on when traveling on foot to always circle back every now and then and recheck your own tracks. I did not want to make you panic." He looked at her, taking a deep breath. He could not stay mad at her for it, she was after all the one who had survived ten years with nothing but the company of dragons.

"What ever they are, they are at least the size of Castiel when he is in the city. Maybe a bit bigger based off the tracks." She said as she continued to look around the area. "We need to keep moving, and hoping they are territorial." He looked at her with a puzzled expression, "They might stop following us if we go into another groups territory" He nodded, understanding what she meant now, as she turned and looked off into the trees. "Lets go." She was already walking, as Carson looked down at the tracks in the mud before walking quickly after her.


	5. Above Water

They had been walking again for who knew how long, the rain pelting them as they both felt themselves tiring with each step. Forrest had refused to slow down, knowing that what ever was hunting them was waiting for them to make some kind of mistake. Be it slipping down one of the small hills without the other, or somehow getting separated. That had been her biggest fear, to get separated from Carson. For her, she felt she would at least have a chance if she were alone. She had lived alone, and been hunted by some of the minor predators of Loonrian before.

She was not so sure on Carson. He seemed to be able to hold his own, and he was currently the one with a hand gun on his leg. Yet, in the dark, against more than one of these things she feared it would end badly. Her hold on his arm had grown tighter, and he had taken notice. She had just about refused to let go of him, as they continued to walk. But the sky was growing darker, as the thunder seemed to grow. "Its getting worse." Carson finally spoke, as he looked up to the sky as a bright flash of lightning lit up the tree tops. "Well, we may still have some light then." She said as she let herself stop.

They were both panting, as they stood still for a moment. She could not help it, she leaned on him a bit. Her shoulder was in agony, even with the morphine drift from Castiel. She had been hiding it, as best she could. But as her body tired, so did her mask. She could feel him looking closely, the same way she would in his situation. He knew, she figured. As she let her head rest against his shoulder. "We can make due here, try and find a higher patch of ground. We don't need to keep moving."

She shook her head, "If we stop, without a good place to hide whatever hunting us will make its move. We need a good place to hide, not just huddling against a tree and hoping for the best." She looked ahead, able to see the path ahead of them just hardly in the fading light.

"We have my pistol we could easily hold them off, the noise should scare them." He explained as he looked down at her, "We don't know that for sure, they may be bolder. I know your gun would not scare a dragon, plus how many rounds do you have?"

The tone in her voice had changed, he had managed to catch it. Something was different, as he looked down at her able to see her visibly shiver in the cold. "Take my coat." He looked straight at her as he dropped his backpack to the mud, pulling off his coat. It may be soaked, but at least it would break the little bit of wind that managed to float through the trees.

"Carson I am fine." "No you are not quit trying to tell me otherwise." His tone rose, and she was silent. "I have had marines come in acting the way you are. Many times, and they always ended up making themselves worse. You are not going to do that." The breeze hit his bare arms, able to feel the cold she had been experiencing instantly. She did not fight him anymore, as he placed the coat gently on her shoulders. It made her wince, and he gained that concerned look in his eyes she had been trying to avoid since they crashed.

"How bad is it?" She looked up at him, as she put her arms into the sleeves of the coat. "It is just sore, I promise." Already felt slightly warmer, no longer able to feel the wind against her arms. His gaze did not waver, as she smiled. "I will be okay, I promise."

They began to walk again, her arm looped around his as they both focused on not slipping again. But she was growing nervous, the entire area did not feel right, as she tried to focus on where her feet were going while looking around the darkening forest. The trees starting to cast shadows, that would make her look twice. He could feel her growing nervous, as he did his best to keep his own fear at bay. The last thing they both needed was to be high on adrenaline trying to think straight. But as the light faded, so did his optimism.

"There should be flashlights in our bags, we should get them out." He said as he attempted to slow down. But she pulled him along. "It would make it easier for this animals to find us. We can save them for when we find a place to hide." The edge in her voice made his stomach drop. In this kind of situation with her had shown him another side, as he felt more water soak into his socks. He was quiet for a moment before he finally asked. "Tell me about the attack; I mean, what you did." He was curious, and at this point in time, he may as well learn why the entire situation had made her like this. Why it seemed to awaken a strange side of her.

She was silent, he had never asked that of her before. She had told him many things of Loonrian, but not that. She figured it would come up eventually, but under better circumstances. She glanced over at him, able to catch the reflection of his eyes with a flash of lightning. She longed to see the look they held that evening they danced, and when he said goodnight not long after. But right now, there was a tired hold on them. They would not stay all the way open as he walked. She trusted him, and figured she had nothing better to tell anyways.

"I was at the university when the word came. Malco and Dazar had been with me, seeing as they had some recent weather pattern findings to be delivered to the meteorology department. They had time to kill, and were with Cas and I in our dorm. Something about the air was different, we all felt it. Soon, they all could hear it. The high pitch screeching of darts. They targeted the capital before they began to spread to the other cities. They were called north, and Malco was the one to tell me that they did not think they could win. They knew what was happening. Soon the darts came to Southios."

She could still hear it all, the darts and calls of the dragons. They rang like music in her head. "At first, we tried to help those who had fallen, attempting to just get the fallen military dragons and riders stable. But they kept coming, and the Wraith were destroying buildings around us. It was Cas who said we could not stay. We had been watching dragons fall from the sky, very few of them managing to pull the ships from the sky with them." Her tone had changed again, dropping low. He suddenly realized maybe he should not have asked, but at the same time it seemed to be getting her to calm down.

"So we ran, knowing full well that we would join those falling if we tried to fly. There was no where else to go but over the walls. Before the attack, it was punishable by death to go out unless flying over on a dragon. I have come to understand it was so that the Wraith would not notice us. But once the power cells had been removed it didn't really matter. It was a free for all. So we ran. Managed to find a break in the wall so we would not have to jump and crawled over. Then we ran. I had never been under those trees before, I had never known the thick underbrush and the dangers it held. Cas was able to keep me from killing myself thankfully, and even took a few rounds of carrying me in one of his smaller sizes."

He was all ears, realizing that before the attack Forrest had been rather sheltered to the wild world around her home. She had explained of the many tales told to keep the citizens of Loonrian from venturing out of the city walls. It had in fact been a way to keep the cities protected, Rodney having explained a while back that the Loonrian power field acted as a cloak and barrier. Had a dart attempted to fly into it, the ship would have shut down the same way their jumper had.

"We never stopped moving for a day and a half, taking turns carrying one another while the other slept. But after all that time, we were both too exhausted to keep going. Castiel found an old log, hardly big enough for both of us to fit in. He hid me there for four days, going out on his own only to find food and bring me water. He felt as long as I was hidden, we would be okay. The ships never stopped, I was able to hear them nonstop all four days."

"At first, I could hear the distant calls of dragons as they tried to fight back, but as time went on even those faded. We stayed hidden for another day after the sounds of the ships stopped. Before we started to walk back again. Both of us were afraid to fly. I didn't know what I would expect to return to. But anything was better than being out in those trees. Took us a while to get home, about half way there was when Dazar found us. Both he and Malco had managed to survive and were gathering up survivors to take to Southios."

"We joined them there and began to help treat those we could at the university. Dragons mainly, a few people would show up. But, they were already fleeing North to the capitol in hopes of finding real help. I refused, I needed to help the dragons and felt that going North would be a death sentence if those ships were to show up again." He was quiet, taking in a new story from her as he had in the past. He looked at the trees around them before he spoke.

"This brings back those memories doesn't it?" She looked over at him slightly, realizing his question that he was very much correct. The shadows of the trees around them caused the images to flood back. Remember huddling inside a log in the dark and listening to it all take place. "We are not having to run from that. This is a much different situation." The words getting her pace to slow slightly, "We might have some kind of animal hunting us. But right now, we have help on the way. Not much longer, and we will have a jumper land nearby and the others will come get us."

She stopped, and her arm dropped from him, "We can stop and find shelter around here, we will b-" "Carson quiet." She interrupted him, and he gained a rather offended expression at her shushing. "What do you mean –" Before he could finish, her hand had shot up to cover his mouth. "As in stop talking and listen." He looked down at her, as he reluctantly did as told. He did not understand, as the sound of the storm overhead seemed to deafen everything around them.

Yet as he focused, and she dropped her hand from over his mouth he heard it. It was a snapping sound, every now and then sounding just barely against the wind. His eyes looked directly into hers, starting to hear it more and more. He realized what it was, the sound of teeth snapping against themselves. He had heard it a few times around Castiel when the dragon would work to communicate. By the sound of it, there was more than one source of the noise. Forrest spun around, looking to where she had managed to pinpoint the noise too, Carson following her gaze as the animal stood crouched down, stalking ever closer. Another able to be seen just behind it.

He swallowed, the animals were easily the size of a large pony and a strange mixture of a jackrabbit and an alligator. Their bodies compact on large back legs, with long ears and noses. But they were covered in a mixture of fur and armored scales. Their jaws snapping at them as they stalked closer. "New problem," Forrest said as she slowly took a step backward. Her eyes looking at the two animals before them. There was suddenly a third and fourth to their right, with a fifth and sixth between them.

"Thought you said there were only like four of them?" His voice shaky as he kept slowly shuffling backward next to her. The animals starting to let out Hyena-like calls. "Those are the only tracks I could find." She muttered as she looked at the large predators that had finally decided to make a move. "You can try the gun thing now." She said as she looked over at him, watching as his hand began to slowly reach down his leg to where the firearm was holstered.

"The bigger one, go for that one first." She had yet to be really trained on the damn weapons they used and realized she needs to. Making her own mental note to have John or Ronon explain them to her if they made it out of this. "Just don't waste any shots." She said as she watched him lift the gun up slowly, pulling the hammer back with a click.

The lead one seemed to snarl, and jump slightly closer and Carson took aim and fired with it. The shot caught it in the skull, causing it to shriek in agony as its body rolled forward to the mud. He was ready, waiting to see if another one tried to come after them but to their shock, three of the animals dove onto their fallen pack mate. Quick to set their teeth into the dying animal. "Run"

She had taken a hold of his arm again, as he hardly had a chance to shove the gun back into the holster. She was running, nearly dragging him along but he was able to regain his composure enough to match the pace and keep up. Behind them, the remaining animals began to bay, as they started to give chase to their prey. She was terrified but glad the one shot had managed to give them a head start. They just had to put some distance between those things and themselves. Hoping that maybe the meal that they had been given in the form of a pack member would stop them.

But as she began to hear the snarling, and sound of large feet gaining ground behind them. "The one time we could use you Cas." She muttered the words, as she hoped them running and stumbling had not caused any more damage to the dragon in her bag. All they would need is for him to grow, as large as possible. That would maybe be enough of a deterrent for these things to back off. But that was not possible, the dragon was too incoherent to do anything other than drift in the void the drug left him.

With a flash of lightning, Forrest slid to a stop, grabbing ahold of Carson to help him slow in the slick mud. "Makes sense." She growled the words as the pair looked over the edge of the cliff their running had brought them to. The ground at least dry around the stone edge that dropped down a good 30ish feet to a decent sized river. The side they stood on held the drop, when as the other was an easy edge next to the trees. While it did not flow fast, Forrest could see it was deep as the rain water caused it to swell.

"Now what?" Carson turned to look at her as she watched the river turn slowly below them. "Um." She spun around, as a snarl broke from the brush behind them. Two of the large predators stalking towards them once again as the distant calls of their pack mates could be heard. She knew they had one chance, and she hopped Carson knew it too.

"Give me your bag." He did a double take to her, "Why?" "Just do it Carson." He pulled the bag from his shoulders, as Forrest did the same. Gentle with hers, she slowly handed the bag to Carson. Her eyes not leaving the animals that were waiting for the right time to strike. He did not ask questions, as many as he had, he took her bag. Able to feel the weight difference the dragon inside created. She looked over at him, as she put his bag onto one of her shoulders.

"Keep him above water." "What?" The bright blue of his eyes visible as the light flashed overhead. "Keep him above water… Sorry for this." It was not hard to shove him off balance, as he held her bag in his hands. His feet stumbled back and over the edge. She heard him yelp over the sound of the wind and thunder as he fell over the edge towards the water below. The two animals focused on her now, as she looked down at the dark water that flowed below her. She stepped back, as the things before her growled. She let her feet slip and fought every urge to hold to the rocks before her. Her body free-falling for a few seconds before hitting the water below.

She gasped as she managed to get her head above the water, arms flailing wildly around her as she panicked. Her feet touching nothing as she struggled to keep her own head above the water. The river had no rapids or fast currents, but Forrest had never swum a day in her life. There had never been a need to learn on Loonrian, seeing as most large bodies of water were well outside the safety of the cities. Sure, Castiel had talked about it when he was younger, but he had never bothered to teach her. It left her in a state of pure fear, as she tried to kick her feet around for any solid hold. But she could not find any.

Her arm was screaming at her as she flailed, hardly keeping her head above the surface. What little energy she had left was draining as she struggled. As her head started to dip under again, she felt something take hold. The backpack she had on her shoulders being tugged upwards and away from the wall of rocks that shot up the side of the river. She felt something hit her own kicking feet occasionally, as she managed to keep her head up where she could breathe. Soon enough, her feet found holds and the grip on the pack was gone. She struggled, quickly pushing her way up and into the shallower water with each step.

She felt a hand hold her shoulder, and she looked up to see Carson shaking the water from his face. The water had washed away nearly all the mud as he made sure she found her way up to the muddy river bank. "Do you not know how to bloody swim?" She felt the slight anger in his voice, but there was something else mixed with it as she dropped to her knees. Gasping as she felt the rocks in her hands.

"Never was able to learn on Loonrian." She said as she looked over to him, as he sat down next to her. "At least we were already soaked." He said as he pulled her backpack over. She sat up quickly, as he opened the bag slowly. "I was able to keep him out of the water well, other than a wee bit wet he is okay it seems." She crawled over to sit next to him, peeking into the bag to see the sleeping dragon. His small sides rising and falling with each breath he took. "Thank you Carson." She said as she sat with him for a moment before she leaned onto him once again. "That should be enough space between us and them.. lets find a place to wait."She said as she looked up at him from her place on his shoulder.

He smiled, "Agreed.. as long as I don't get pushed off any cliffs again." He felt her laugh lightly, "If I had asked, you would not have jumped quick enough." He smiled, as they both sat in the rain. The wind hitting them much harder along the open river bank. This entire day had been a disaster, but it was looking up. A chance to rest and wait a welcome idea.

" let's go find a place then." He said as he shifted, feeling her head lift off his shoulders as he reached down and took the bag that held Castiel. "I can carry him." Her protest instant, as she began to crawl to her feet. "I am carrying him, don't argue about it." He had the bag over his shoulders before she could try and take it from him. She needed to be easier on herself, as he watched her shoulder his much lighter pack without protest. "Much better."


	6. Bolder

_Sheppardlover928: I thought you had left another review too! I had seen it pop up in my email while driving tractor then came on here a bit later and it was MIA! Not sure what happened but good to know I was not seeing things!_

* * *

They did not have to hold onto one another, as they walked under the cover of these trees. They were thicker, taller than the ones before had been. The ground was still muddy, but not the slop they had been walking through before. The ground was flat, and provided some much needed ease of travel as they followed the river. The jumper would need a place to land after all, and with the density of the trees the river bank would be the easiest option for a landing. But even with the thicker cover, the rain still dripped from the branches above and onto them.

They had both grown quiet, the stories Forrest had been telling fading off into nothing. She was tired, too tired to really talk even. As much as it was unlike the energetic doctor, she had forced herself into silence. The lighter pack was life saving, along with Carson's tan jacket. She could not help but enjoy the fact that even soaking wet, the jacket still smelled faintly of his aftershave and coffee along the collar. Smells that she had come to enjoy and long for more than she cared to admit.

Since they had shared that enjoyable dance, Castiel had eased in his teasing of the emotions that ran rampant in her head. It had been hard, having to be so busy she hardly got to be around him. What little time they did share she had been too exhausted to really interact with him. It seemed so long ago that she had sat on his balcony, finding safety in his embrace while Castiel slept off the war he had waged.

That evening had made things different, sure. The dragon had pointed it out. Yet, since the dance he had held a strange feel when they spoke of it. It was a feeling that as both excited and sorrowful all the same time. It was confusing, but she did not pry too deeply on the dragon's emotions. He would tell her in time, as they always had.

Carson had already been starting to look for something that could work for a hiding place. While they could probably just sit under one of the larger trees at that point in time, they had no idea if the storm would worsen. Just a bit more cover, was all they were after. While they had managed to evade their hunters, they both knew that there could be more of them. As easily as they had jumped into the river, the predators could find a way across and continue their hunt. But right then, that was in the back of his mind. He had not stopped worrying, he never did.

As strong as the woman before him tried to act he could see the fatigue as it began to wash over her. Stronger and harder with each stride she took. He had managed to try and help in small ways, be it the coat or bag, but he wished she would have saved some of the pain killer for herself. She had been insistent, and stubborn on the matter, it was something he doubted he would be able to change.

She had a fire in her spirit, and the pride to go with it. She had spent a lot of her life using it to put herself ahead, and keep others from viewing her as weak. The Loonrian she described was rather competitive, and for her it was habit to not show weakness. Yet, she had shown it around him on a few occasions now, and for him that meant something.

He paused, as he took a moment to breath and look around the trees that surrounded him. Watching as she stopped a few feet in front of him, turning to gaze at him with a curious expression. Her dark green eyes accented by the dark pines that towered above them. He could not help but smile, just a little. Remembering how lost he had been in them a week prior, oh how he longed to do it again. But right then he glanced past her, his eyes catching something else; A fallen tree, ages old. "Forrest, over there." He said pointing over to the mass of wood and dead branches.

"Good find." Her voice had that hopeful spark as it always did, even if it held how tried she was. They both began to walk towards the fallen tree, he was quick to think of how she had described hiding in one on Loonrian the day the Wraith came. While the log she had described was probably a quarter the size of this one, he could not help but feel bad that she would have to relive a bit more of that event.

Even if it was only for a few more hours. They stopped as they got to the large fallen timber, noticing quickly that the log was lifted off the ground, along with much of the soil around it. Water pooling slightly around it. Forrest moved away from him, stepping close she knocked on the bark, listening to the sound that echoed as a smile grew across her face. "It's hollow, just a matter of seeing if there is a way inside." She said as she began to look over the fallen tree.

Carson moved along the edge, heading up towards of what would have been the base of the tree. "Over here!" He called over to her, as he found a decent sized gap. He knelt down, poking his head into the gap. It seemed large enough, at least for the two of them. "That will work." Her voice almost making him jump, as he leaned back out. Looking over, she had already set down the bag and was digging into it and finding a flashlight.

"Now we use these." She said as she handed it to him."You can do the honors" He smirked at her softly, as he slowly set the bag he had next to hers. Wedging himself into the gap, he shined the light into the large log. The bottom of the log had decomposed the bottom soft and smooth as he crawled inside. Leaning his back against the wall the wood had created, he smiled.

"It will be a wee bit small, but we can fit." He reached out, grabbing ahold of the pack that held Castiel and pulling it inside the cover of the tree. Just being out of the water that dripped from the canopy above was heavenly as he set the pack on the other side of him. Forrest quickly handing hers inside, letting him set it down next to the other one.

She crawled inside, her small frame fitting inside better than his had. "Brings back memories" The statement was blank, he could not tell if she was upset by the idea or not. "But dry thankfully." The last half held that playful tone she often spoke in. He smiled, watching as she sat down between his feet.

She pulled his bag to her lap, opening the to up before she started to dig around. "So how long do we have till John shows up in a jumper?" She asked, as she began to pull things out of the bag. Tossing a few power bars to his lap before managing to pull out the thermal blanket the pack had.

"Just over three hours." He said as he looked at his watch, thankful more than ever that the thing was waterproof.

"Well, not too bad then." She said as she set the bag back down between his leg and the wall. "Can you hand me that bag?" She asked motioning to the bag that held the drugged dragon.

"Of course." He leaned off the wood a little, grabbing the bag by one of the straps and slowly lifting it up to her. The area they were in was maybe four feet across in all directions, space limited. As she took the bag, she tossed him the folded up thermal blanket before starting to lift the dragon out of the bag once again.

"How is he?" he asked as he happily tore into the package. The idea of a little warmth making him work fast.

"Good, as far as I can tell."

He smiled, watching as she held the shrank dragon in her arms, his blue eyes half open in the groggy state.

"Just a matter of getting the bone fused, and the wound stitched." He had pulled the thin blanket over his shoulders, pulling it around his arms. She set the dragon on her lap, digging into her bag and pulling out the other blanket. "When we get back to the city, I am taking the hottest shower I can physically take. Might just sleep in it."

He laughed, as she set her bag next to his and pulled off his coat. Setting it over one of the bags, she smiled and wrapped herself in the dry thin material. "Plan to use all the hot water?"

"I was told it was unlimited." He smiled, as he leaned his head back against the tree and watched the rain falling off the trees outside. The thunder rumbling in the last rays of sunlight. He had propped the flashlight up next to him, facing the light upwards.

He could nearly feel the deep breath she took, as she stayed sitting upright. He frowned, realizing that he had pretty much taken up the easiest spot to lean against. She was the one more deserving, seeing as she was the one feeling pain. He doubted moving around inside their new found hide away would be easy. "Come lean against me." He words came out without much thought, he had hardly realized he had said it till her eyes caught his, she looked a bit confused. He had dug himself a hole, and now had to make due with himself.

"Aye mean, you need rest too. It would be warmer." He nearly stuttered the words. She smiled, while caught off guard by his offer, she could not help but be excited. A chance to be close to him again, and just enjoy the comfort his embrace seemed to bring. She did not say anything, she could just hardly see the shock his face held, realizing what he had offered.

He was so shy at times, around her anyway. But she shifted Castiel around, setting him onto her legs she turned in the small space and set herself down close to him. Leaning back slowly against his chest letting out a slight wince, her shoulder protesting the contact. He sat still for a moment, feeling her body lean against his. What scared him most, was he could not feel the warmth. Her body was cold. He felt the breath she held release, as her head leaned against his collarbone. He did not understand how she did it, she made him into an awkward idiot. She made him forget words, or how to even function, and he did not really enjoy it.

It roared at once, that voice that had stayed rather quiet since the evening they had danced. Telling him exactly what he needed to do at that moment. Louder than ever before, he listened to that side of himself he had been ignoring for a long time now. He lifted his arms from his sides, and wrapped them carefully around her waist. Hugging her a bit closer to his body, as much as he feared what her reaction could be. But he felt her relax against his hold, and her arms moved to rest on top of his.

He smiled, knowing she would not see the grin that held his face. His head leaning against the tree as he looked down at Castiel who was on her legs. Ever slowly, he could feel her body growing warm. Considering they were both borderline hypothermic he took it as a good sign. They were silent, both of them turned to watch the world outside, as the lightning began to enlighten the now dark trees around them.

"I used to always enjoy watching storms like this on Loonrian." She spoke finally, letting her eyes stay half closed. "Malco and Dazar used to go and fly them constantly, Cas sometimes would go with them to learn to fly them better. I would stay in my dorm at the window and just watch." He smiled, thinking of the gales that would roll over the highlands when he was a kid.

"Aye, I remember them when I was a wee lad. I was scared of them for the longest time, not so much now." He could feel the way her body shifted the slightest when she laughed.

"Well I wouldn't blame you for not liking them again after today." The crash over head, followed by the sound of a nearby tree cracking silenced them both for a moment. Before she spoke again. "Tell me more about your life, before you came all the way out here. I always seem to be the one telling stories. Your turn."

He thought for a moment, before sighing, "I really did not have an exciting life before this love." He really didn't, but realized that for her the fact that he had so many siblings was an adventure in itself.

"Come on, what did you do as a child, I doubt you just sat around all day reading books." How she loved to playfully pry, but she was right.

"Well, have you learned what horses are?" He asked, feeling her shift slightly against him to where she could ever so slightly look up at him.

"Well, I know of them. They have been in a few of the animations that I watch with the Athosian kids." She explained as he smiled.

"Well, growing up my mother always had cobs. They are shorter horses, built wide. More mane than Castiel even. They were her favorite, she had a small herd for us kids to pretty much be raised on. They were broke to ride and pull a cart. I was riding those horses across the highlands for as long as I can remember. Following my sisters anywhere they went much to their horror."

She remembered him explaining that he was the youngest, and only boy of the seven siblings. "Well, when I was about ten one of my mother's mares had a foal, little filly I named Annie. She is a screwball, so she was white and bright red in color. She was mine, I helped my mother start her, break her to ride. By the time I was 15 I did everything on that mare. I can say she was my best friend." The memories of the large horse were fond to him, thinking of how she would nicker when he called to her from their house.

"I used to just ride out a few miles, let her graze on the grasslands while I read a book. In the summer months, I used to load all of my fishing gear on her and ride out to some of the more remote lakes and ponds. She would sit belly deep in the water and let me fish off of her for hours, never once moving. We went to a few small shows, for my mother's sake. But for the most part, we just explored the highlands with my sisters." He felt the slight twang of sadness, realizing that even now he missed her.

"She will be 22 this year, a bit on the older side for a horse. But Mother has sent a few newer pictures of her. She still looks young, and I was told she does not act her age. She is the babysitter for any of the foals born." She could have listened to him speak of it for the rest of her life, as she let her body relax against him. The way she could feel his chest rumble slightly as he spoke somehow comforting. He was warm, and his hold gentle.

She sighed. "In the movies, they look like very loyal animals. Maybe someday I will get to go to Earth and ride one." He smiled, the image of her sitting on one of the family cobs surrounded by an ocean of grass and rocky bluffs made his heart skip.

"Well, maybe I will take you there sometime. I'll warn you though love, they are not as easy to ride as it may look."

Her giggle was audible, "Carson Beckett, I can ride Dragons. I am sure your horses are not too hard to ride."

They laughed together, for a moment before falling letting the sound of the storm roar overhead. It was in that instant he realized her hands had shifted, holding softly to his own. Her fingers resting alongside his. He had not even noticed the change in position as they talked. He prayed she could not feel it, the fact that his heartbeat had ever slightly picked up the pace. He was slow, as he let his fingers slightly open, allowing hers to fall in the space between. Holding gently to them and hoping that her reaction was positive. A weight in his head seemed to lift, as she squeezed his hands lightly back, her head tipping slightly to the side to rest against his jaw.

He closed his eyes, her hair smelled lightly of the pines around them, the water having washed away the smell of her shampoo that he remembered from their dance. She didn't really know what made her react the way she did, only that the more she did the more she felt her mind drift. Drift to the dance, to his eyes, that smile. All the features that drew her in, she longed for. Yet how scared she was, of what he felt or thought.

Yet here she was, her fingers laced in his with her head leaned against him. The faint smell of his aftershave a bit stronger than it had been on his coat. An aroma that made her shiver, and long for more all the same time. Never had she felt like this, around anyone. Never had someone made her feel so weak and helpless yet safe and protected all the same time. The man that held her, had managed to make her feel safe in a way only Castiel had.

It was then, that she realized why Castiel had teased, and yet also felt a hint of sadness whenever they discussed the relationship that had been forming between the two doctors. He had known long before she did, how Carson made her feel. The dragon had been excited for her, yet sad all the same for the fact that there was now someone else in her life that gave her that safe feeling.

Cas had known that she was developing feelings for the man. The dragon always knew things about her before she even did it seemed. She understood now, how when away from Castiel she longed for his warmth, the comfort in his voice, even the smell of the dragon. Yet now she experienced the same for the man that was holding her. The past week had been hard, having hardly been able to even talk to him. She did not want a repeat of it, she refused to let it happen.

She let out a long sigh, feeling him shift slightly. "You okay love." That burly accent causing her to close her eyes. Letting the notes linger in her head for a moment before responding in a tone hardly audible over the surrounding storm. "More than that." She realized instantly how bold the statement was, as he was silent for a moment. "More than you realize." The continuation was not much better, but in his embrace, the throbbing of her shoulder had dulled to a minor soreness. She knew she was the one to make the next move, as she slightly shifted to where she was partially leaned against the wood next to him, allowing her to look directly up to him but still have her shoulder in contact with his body.

Her words and movement had left him speechless, looking down to her eyes that hardly glistened in the little bit of light the flashlight had given them. Her fingers still intertwined with his. He found himself getting lost in them again, as he found that same look once again in them. That kind-hearted curiosity that held him captive, with something else. That something else he had not been able to pinpoint when their dance had ended the week before.

It frustrated him, he knew how to act around women, he had been in relationships before yet she left him so utterly lost. She had an effect he had never experienced, he was so utterly terrified to make a mistake with her, as much as he wanted to go further. But at that moment in time, her eyes showed him all the answers he needed. The way she gazed up to him, her hold never loosening on his hands. He understood that look in her eyes he had not been able to identify, it was the same one she was seeing in his own. The need for the other's company, and comfort. The longing to stay close like this and never break contact. In that silence, he prayed he was right.

He let himself go, in that moment he gave into the side of him that he knew would never leave. One of his hands slowly disconnected from hers, and he could see a slight frown curl from her lips. If only she knew, what he was about to do. He lifted his hand, letting his fingers brush softly along her cheek and gently taking hold of her. He watched, as her eyes closed and she leaned into the contact.

Her skin warm against his palm as he let his thumb run across her jaw. He let out the breath he had been holding, watching her seem to do the same. He was close to her, pausing only for a moment to convince himself once again what he was doing was right. She was right, this all felt right. His hold soft, he gained the courage to close the gap and closed his eyes. His lips finding hers.

His touch had already melted her, any resistance she may have posed destroyed by the softness of his hand on her face. Then when he kissed her, she surrendered. She returned the kiss, taken off guard by how tender it was. There was no assertive pressure or dominant force from him. Forrest had been kissed before, a few of the men at the university had gotten her into this position before. But never like this, never had their actions been so slow and compassionate. His kiss made her toes curl in her boots, as she felt his fingers softly hold into her hair.

He was so much different, and she never wanted it to stop. She finally understood why Cas had insisted on him being different. The feel of that little bit of stubble that framed his face made her lean up to him more, the free hand she had returned the contact as she ran her fingers into his still damp hair. There was a passion between them that was not harsh, or needy. He was a healer, with a soft touch and kind heart. She returned the same, knowing then and there that it was what she wanted. The tenderness, the compassion that he held. She wanted to be by his side, and never leave. Sitting there, curled in his lap as a storm raged over head was more romantic than anything she had known.

They finally broke apart, staying within inches of one another as they caught their breath. Their eyes held one another, hands staying where they were. He realized what he had just done, and he felt the blush he knew she could not see flood over his face. "Forrest I-" She did not give him a chance to finish, she moved her hand from his hair and held a finger over his lips.

"Sh." For the second time that day, she silenced him. But she let her hand fall to his chest as she smiled softly, hoping that her eyes told him the answer in the silence. She leaned back to him again, pulling her blanket with her as she nuzzled her face to his neck inhaling the smell that was him as her eyes closed. She did not want to say anything, because sometimes silence was better at conveying things. He sighed, feeling her face press to the base of his neck.

His heart was pounding, and he knew she could probably feel it. But he was so damn happy, as he moved his arms to wrap around her better, pulling her closer to his chest. His hold strong, as he looked down at the beautiful being that cuddled to him. She had returned the affection, not shied away or balked. He had no idea where it would take them now, but he hoped for more of those moments.

He let his head lean to the top of hers, eyes closing as he rested against her dark hair. He smiled, feeling the dampness against his lips as he let himself kiss the top of her head. "You should try and sleep a wee bit, I know your tired." His words soft, and he felt her sigh slightly in his arms before wiggling ever closer. As much as he wanted to sleep there with her, someone had to stay awake. Keep watch, and listen for their ride home.

He reached over as best he could, grabbing a hold of the flash light and clicking it off, leaving them in darkness. With the storm rolling outside and the lightning illuminating the trees, he sat in silence. Feeling the rhythm of her breaking, and gentle beat of her heart against his chest. He did not want it to end, and now he felt maybe it wouldn't. He had no idea what returning to the city would hold, all he could hope was that it had more moments like this. She had woken emotions he forgot he could even feel. It scared him slightly, to know she could have that kind of effect. But he didn't care, right then he was the happiest he had been in a long time, and he knew it. For that moment in time for him, with all the chaos around them, she was there.


	7. Restless

John walked down one of the more narrow walkways of the city, contently tossing an apple between his hands as he headed for the labs. Slowing his pace for a moment as he peered inside to see Rodney leaned over his laptop, the sound of him punching away at the keys the only thing sounding in the room. "Ready to go McKay?"

He smirked as the anxiety-ridden scientist nearly jumped from the chair he sat in. "Do you have to use stealth mode on me? Damn." He spun in the chair, looking at the other man with a glare. "Go where?" "

Find our three doctors. Been about half an hour since they should have been back. Teyla and Ronon are already waiting in the jumper." Rodney was quiet, thinking for a moment before he turned back to the laptop and shut it.

"I guess." "That's the spirit." Before Rodney had a chance to say anything, John had already turned to walk out of the lab, contently taking a bite out of the apple. "So like, what are we expecting with this?" Rodney catching up and asking as they began to make their way for the jumper bay.

"Well, they should be expecting us so hopefully they will be decent."

Rodney grimaced, "You know I really did not need those kinds of images in my head today." But John still smiled, "Besides, what if something did go wrong?" Rodney quick to point out that romance may not be the only reason the three were late to come home. "Then we figure it out when we get there McKay."

"I'm surprised Lorne is not going, to make sure you tell the truth when it comes to the bet." The scientist adding on as they turned a corner heading for the stairs. "Nah, he is still angry about the whole 'Cheating' thing."

"Well, I mean you kind of did." John's eyes rolled "No I did not, cheating would be saying something happened and lying about it. I only boosted my odds of winning." Rodney only shook his head,

"Well, I already know Lorne will probably go to me for confirmation that you tell the truth on the matter." "I figured that too, that's why I am dragging your ass along." They walked into the jumper bay, Rodney able to see their gear had already been loaded into the jumper.

Teyla and Ronon glancing back at the two as they got into the jumper and the hatch closed behind them. "Okay guys, remember. Lorne is the only one other than us that needs to know if there was a more… personal reason for them being late. Other than him, it does not leave the jumper." He glanced back, able to see Teyla's large smile, and then Ronon's smirk. They both knew, as Rodney sighed sitting down in the copilots chair.

* * *

As much as he had tried to keep himself awake, Carson found himself drifting in and out of it as he watched the storm outside their small shelter. He was relaxed in a way he had not been in a while, and exhausted was an understatement to how he felt. His body was starting to ache, as it finally began to settle. He was sure that Forrest was asleep, her breathing had stayed steady and he had been able to feel her heart rate slow as she drifted off. Sure, her company awake was nice, but this was different. She had shifted more, to where she was nearly pressed against him, her face nested against his neck.

Castiel on her lap as her legs had curled closer to her body. He had not let his hold leave, his arms holding her close as he physically could. He would love nothing more than to just curl tighter to her, and fall asleep himself but he knew soon enough he would have to wake her up. They were already half an hour past their due back time, and he was sure that soon enough a jumper would come through the gate and pick up on the transmitters in their bags. Only a little while longer with her like this. He took a deep breath, losing himself in his own thoughts. How different would things be back in the city for them? Would she forget it happened or take it as just a start. He prayed and hoped it was just the start of something more with her, he was already too attached for rejection. He closed his eyes, pushing the idea from his head.

She was stunning, and he did not wish to share. Rodney had talked about the words he heard and the idea of marines trying to go after her made his blood boil ever slightly. She was too good for that, hell she was too good for him too the more he thought on it. It was a matter of getting home, and finding out if she would settle. He smiled, the idea of holding her like this again under better circumstances making his heart beat faster one again. Her hair had started to dry slightly, and with each flash of light he caught glances of steel colored locks that his face was buried into.

With their near constant connection with Earth, there had been a steady stream of new members to the expedition. He had been on some of the briefing teams for the new members, and one of the few things he got the honor of doing was explaining Forrest and her people, well dragons. He had grown tired of the near constant Game of Thrones comments, and "Mother of Dragons." Remarks. Yet he realized how giddy he probably sounded telling them of her. Silver hair that was like steel and gun mental, not moonlight or the Targaryen queen. He realized he had hardly watched the first few seasons of the show. Would not be a bad idea for something to watch with Forrest seeing as she was possibly ready to break away from the cartoons.

He let his eyes rest half closed, feeling her sigh in her sleep. Focusing back in on just enjoying the fleeting moments he had with her while he listened for the call of Colonel Sheppard and the others. Their radios had been lost during flight, and at that point he knew he would just have to listen for the voices over the sound of the storm. None of the four people on their top stargate team were exactly quiet. He listened to the wind above them in the tree tops, the world around them would have been so peacefully quiet had the storm not raged over them. It would have been a lovely place to sit like they were right then. But as he listened, something else caught his attention.

He focused on it, and felt his stomach drop as a familiar sound pinged against the storm. Snapping. The sound of jaws snapping together getting louder, and more frequent. He lifted his head from Forrest, causing her to stir gently in his arms. "Carson." Her voice muddled with sleep, and it probably would have made him a happy man to focus on it. Not at that point in time. "Our friends seem to have found us again love." He kept his voice hardly over a whisper, as suddenly the sound of one of the predators jumping onto the log they were hidden in caused them both to flinch.

He instinctively pulled his legs up, one arm staying around her as the other reached once more for the gun on his leg. He moved them as far away as he could from the gap in the log, feeling as Forrest pull Castiel close to her chest and pressed closer to his own. They were a huddle, as they listened to another one jump onto the log. Outside, they could count at least four starting to pace around the opening, their calls and sounds starting to pick up in a frenzy. "Any sign of the others." He could hear that little bit of fear in her voice, seeing as they were now corralled by the animals outside.

"We are half an hour overdue, any time." He reassured her, gun held to the opening in their shelter. It happened quickly, a head appeared in the gap, attempting to force its way into the log while snapping its jaws at their feet. The bag was loud, as Carson shot point blank into the animal's skull causing it to rear backward with a screech. The others sounding off their laugh like calls and yelps as they once again dove onto the body of their dead comrade. They could hardly see it, but the sounds were enough as they sat waiting to see if they would try again.

The jumper glided through the gate, and everyone inside was instantly taken off guard by the storm. "Shit." Rodney looking out at the battered tree line that surrounded the gate, as John refocused himself to fly in the large storm. All of them able to feel the jumper shift in the strong winds.

"Well, this is a good reason to be late." Teyla noting as Rodney began to pull up scanners.

"well, looks like they made it some distance from the village before they got grounded." He said as the HUD pulled up, showing the familiar markers of the transmitters that were in their bags. Everyone looking at the screen as the jumper flew over the tree line.

"Bring up life signs with that." John ordering as they began to fly towards the markers. The screen lit up, nearly 14 life signs seemed to surround a small huddle of three. "That's not good." Rodney looking at the screen, everyone watching as one moved apart, and got closer to the three they assumed where Carson, Forrest, and Castiel. It got within a small distance before it seemed to pull back and them blink out of existence. Causing the others to swarm to where it had been.

"They have company." John stating as Ronon rose to his feet behind them, heading for the back of the jumper prepping to go to war.

"If they had someone attacking them would Castiel fight back?" Teyla asking as she looked at the screen as the life signs began to spread out once again.

"Something must have happened to him."

"You don't think they tried to fly in this?" Rodney looking to John with a rather concerned expression.

"Forrest said that storm flying on Loonrian was pretty common, they may have thought they could make it and gotten pulled into a nasty patch." He watched as the tree line finally broke, showing a swelling river below them as the rain fell in buckets. "This is as close as we are going to get in the jumper, the trees are too thick. Get geared up and ready to go."

Rodney and Teyla alike rose from their seats as he guided the jumper down slowly. Managing to find a somewhat flat patch far enough away from the rising water. He stood up, seeing them all geared up he grabbed ahold of his own vest and clipped the P-90 to it. "Lets go." The back of the ship opened up, all of them moving quickly out into the downpour and towards the tree line. The instant they found shelter under the pines, a single shot rang out around them. "Time to pick up the pace." John moving into a jog with the other close behind him.

They were both starting to become panicked, as Carson shot a third animal that tried to snap onto their legs. Each bang meant one less shot, and less time till they were pretty much left with no defense against the animals hunting them. With three of them dead, they seemed to have become more focused on fighting over the remains. So they sat there, hoping the others would come before they ran out of shots. Forrest's head had nuzzled back to his neck, her eyes watching the opening as she tried to enjoy the warmth of his skin against her face. The deep-down fear that it might be the last contact she has with him causing her to shiver. His arm held tight, as he felt her head just below his chin. He heard one of the beast's snarl, just to the right of the opening.

He lifted the gun up again and watched as its head found the entrance to the hollow. Before Carson could take his shot, the rapid burst fire of familiar weapons filled the forest. The sound of the animals yelping and howling around them joining as they began to retreat away from them. "Forrest, Doctor Beckett!" It was Teyla's familiar call that allowed Carson to drop the gun.

"Thank God." He muttered the praise, as he leaned against Forrest and kissed the top of her head softly with closed eyes. To his own shock, she shifted and her lips pressed softly against his jaw before she pulled easily from his hold. Leaving him in a state of bewilderment for a moment from the affection.

"Teyla Here!" Forrest leaned out of the gap in the trees, able to see the four familiar faces as they moved towards them quickly with guns at the ready.

"You guys okay?" John watching as she wiggled her way out of the tree with Castiel in her arms.

"We are both fine, though Castiel has broken a wing, and has a bit of a head injury. Nothing we can't fix." She said turning to look at Carson who poked his head out of the tree.

"Bout bloody time." He smiled before shoving their packs out of the log.

"Hey, I was true to my word on time. You two are the ones to get in trouble." He said as he walked over, grabbing a hold of one of the packs the pair of doctors had been carrying. Ronon walking over to do the same as Carson finally stood up from their cave.

Teyla smiled, as she walked over to Forrest "How long have you both been out here?" She shrugged, looking over to Carson a who sighed.

"seven or so hours." They began to lead the way towards the jumper, Ronon piping up behind them.

"Good find with that log, though I don't think it would have held off those things you were surrounded by." Forrest shook her head, as she let herself walk side by side with Carson.

"Those damn things are more determined than any of you realize." She was finally able to hear the fatigue in his voice, knowing he had been the one to allow her to sleep.

"Well, we are all looking forward to hearing the story." Rodney for once in his life, positive about the idea of hearing the tale.

"Well, are we allowed to dry off, fix Castiel, and maybe eat dinner beforehand?" Forrest asking the scientist that walked ahead of her.

"Better yet, it can wait till tomorrow." John calling back from his position at the front of the group, causing both doctors to visibly sigh in relief.


	8. Boldest

_Wow I feel bad that my upload rates and patterns have been completely bass akwards lol. But 14 hour days 7 days a week leaves little free time! Managing to upload this one while we wait in the tractors for our next job! Thanks to all that have stuck this out!_

* * *

"So how exactly do you two determine who won on this one?" Rodney asking as he trailed behind Evan and John, who were both glaring back and forth between one another.

"Well, for Colonel Sheppard to win, we have to see a noticeable difference between how they behave within 24 hours of them being back in the city. For me to win, the difference has to be easily noticed after 24 hours." The Major explaining as they all walked down a small flight of stairs.

"Well, then it is just a waiting game for both of you then?"

"Pretty much Rodney, and you better be willing to act neutrally on the matter when it comes to reporting any changes." John commenting as he yawned. "I think we all will be keeping a close eye on them anyway, but having a third person keep note of things will keep us fair."

"You already cheated once." John rolling his eyes to the other officer's comment. "We will see in the morning how things turn out. I am going to go sleep."

* * *

Forrest could not really remember much from when they had gotten to the city. The details were fuzzy, but a few stood out in her mind. Carson ordering her to go and change into the regular white infirmary scrubs, explaining that he could easily get Castiel hooked up onto the monitors and ready for the bone fuse. She remembered walking to the beds, seeing Carson dressed in the same white clothes as she was. Anything was better than the wet ones they had been in for way too long. Watching as he and a few nurses began to move around the small dragon on the table. He had already been prepping the machine to fuse the bone, when she walked over. She had sat down on the bed next to him, explaining that as the sedative began to work she would soon be able to block the dragon out, and cause the pain of the drift to cease.

Of course she had to explain that to him, that the sedative would not drift over. It was one of the few things in the universe that would not. She had been able to feel the dragon drift off into a fully sedated state, and shut him out. It was in that instant, that as the pain lifted her body felt the full weight of her exhaustion. She had nearly tipped over off the bed, but he was there to hold her steady. The soft hold of his hands on her shoulders, and that smile as he told her to just stay there was enough for her to stay put. He would take care of Castiel. She had trusted his words, and stayed sitting on the bed watching as he prepped to fuse the bone. That was the last thing she remembered.

She woke slowly, to the ever familiar sounds of monitors in the infirmary. Curled on her side, with one of the thicker blankets over her body. The bed she was on had been moved closer to Castiel's, her eyes focusing on the small dragon in the bed next to hers. The dragon's wing laid out away from his body. She inspected from where she lay, seeing the small marks of stitches were the bone had once broken out of the skin. The area clean, and the skill level shown. She smiled, able to see a few more stitches just above the dragon's left eye. *and he bitches he is not a vet.* She let her thoughts stay to herself, keeping Castiel blocked out, but able to feel his soul in the back of her mind. Carson had done a skillful job, and now Castiel would be moving around normal again by morning. She noticed that she was not hooked up to anything, and it made her curious.

That was her next thought, as she slowly rolled onto her back able to feel how incredibly sore her body was. Her legs throbbed, her back ached as she slowly sat up. Holding the blanket to her body she looked around, unable to see Carson anywhere close. "Carson." She called out, curious as to where he would have wandered off to. It was not him, but the familiar face of Marie who came around one of the corners with a smile.

"He went to his quarters, to try and get some sleep." She paused, as she walked over to where Forrest was sitting with her feet hanging over the bed. "He did not want to wake you up, said to let you know you are good to go back to your room as well." Forrest smiled, of course, he would not want to wake her up. Part of her sad that he was not there when she woke but knowing she had another option now.

"Thanks Marie, how is Castiel?" She asked as she stood on her feet, yawning as she walked over to the dragon, letting her hand rest on his neck as she inspected him.

"Dr. Beckett is confident in what he was able to do, but he does want you to go over it tomorrow to be safe."

But Forrest only smiled, "He needs to be more confidant with this, it looks like he did an amazing job." She said as she pet the dragon once more, before feeling the calling of where she needed to go. "Thank you for helping with him." She said, as she looked at Marie.

"It was no problem. Dr. Weir was also down while you were asleep; she wanted to make sure you and Dr. Beckett alike knew that you both have tomorrow off. She made it very clear that she did not want to see either of you in here working near a computer." The other women laughing as she spoke, while Forrest shook her head.

"Well, she should know by now I do not make promises." She paused, before taking a deep breath. "Well, I guess I am going to wander back to my bed. If anything changes with him, you call me first not Carson." She made it clear, that she would be the next one to work on the dragon if needed.

"Of course Forrest, Goodnight." Everyone in the city was always so kind, Forrest still found it strange at times. But she was growing more and more accustomed to it. With a final smile, she turned and took the familiar path from the infirmary towards her quarters.

All the while, her mind drifted back to the kiss. It made her body shudder thinking about the soft contact that he had made with her. She could still feel it, and she found herself closing her eyes to drift back to it. The feel of his hand holding her face, and the way his fingers had gently tangled into her hair. He had been so careful, and deliberate in every move he had made in those short minutes. She longed for nothing more than to be held like that again, by him alone. She never wanted to be that close to anyone else. He had shown her a different kind of man, one that was not focused on one end goal. The way he had rested his head on hers and just enjoyed the company made her realize how much she had missed, how much she did not know. But she was always one willing to learn.

A few familiar windows brought her out of her memories, as she glanced out them at the sparkling city around her. The place was stunning, and in a moment she realized she had never flow around it late at night. She made a note to herself, that when Castiel was feeling better that they would have to. Yet as she walked, she paused. Looking ahead to a door that led to the person she longed for the most. She slowed her pace, looking at the door before stopping just in front of it. She knew he was asleep inside, and the idea forming in her head was a bold one.

But what did she have to lose? She was braver than this. She wanted to be close to him again, to feel the strength in his arms and soft touch of his fingers. She needed the comfort, and safety that his embrace brought her unlike anyone had before. A feeling that only her bonded partner of nearly 30 years brought her. She knew the code to the door, he had given it to her in case she needed to make a quick fly across the city from his balcony.

She smiled, the mix of emotions conflicting as they were encouraging. Her bold statement from earlier had gotten her a kiss, bold was maybe something she needed to try more often. She walked close, knocking on the door as she always did in the mornings. Sure, that worked when he was awake, but this was different. She did not really expect him to wake up. She took a deep breath, knowing that there would be no turning back now. She looked at the door lock, tapping the code into the door and swallowing as it slid open before her.

He was standing at the edge of his bed when the doors slid open, and she peered into the softly lit room. His hair was a mess, and sleep still plagued his eyes. She could see his t-shirt in his hands, as he tried to figure out who had been able to open the door to his room. "Forrest?" his accent thick, and she felt her heart shudder at the sound of her name as it rolled off his tongue. She heard the door close behind her, as she looked to him. She had seen him shirtless before, heck some of the first moments of knowing the man had involved pulling his shirt off. She looked for a moment, smiling to see that there was no scare left on his chest from where she had repaired the rib. He was perfect, in every sense of the word, as she looked across the space between them. "Forrest is something wrong?" His concern evident in his voice as she watched him start to fumble with the shirt in his hands. That did not need to be on, not for her.

She moved confidently, erasing the space between them in a few small strides. Her hands reaching up, running along his face to take hold in his hair. She caught the shocked look in his eyes, before she closed her own and this time, initiated the kiss. He had been taken by such surprise he was still for a moment, attempting to figure out if he was dreaming. But the warmth of her hands was real, and the feel of her lips too. He closed his eyes, arms wrapping tightly around her waist as he pulled her closer to his body. He had no idea what was really happening, only that she had been the one to find him. She had sought him out, and now he held her. He was doing something he had been longing for a while, not that he would admit it.

What was happening scared him, and thrilled him all at the same time. He was as tender and soft as he had been before, but his hold on her small body was firm and unwavering. He never wanted to let go, she already meant too much to him. He already cared too deeply. He felt her hands slip from his hair, and slowly run themselves down his chest before wrapping around and running delicately over his shoulders. He couldn't help it, his breath hitched at the feel of her hands moving across his skin. They were soft, and ever nimble, just as he would expect another doctor's to be, just as he expected her to be. He let his hands slowly tug the edge of the white shirt she had on, letting his hands under to feel the warm and smooth skin of her lower back and waist. Perfect, she felt perfect as he knew she would.

He nearly panicked, when she broke her lips away from his own. Able to just barely see her dark green eyes in the dim light of the room. They were filled with emotion, as she stilled in his arms for a moment before smiling. That elegant, and excited smile he enjoyed seeing constantly. Her hands left his back, and to his own shock she grabbed a hold of the hem of her shirt, and pulled it up and over her head. Dropping it to the floor where the shirt he had held before had fallen. Her skin perfect, as she moved herself close once more. He felt weak, as she ran her hands along his back again, the feel of her skin against his making him sigh deeply as he closed his eyes. Feeling the warmth of her body as he put his hands to her lower back again. He knew where this was going, and it excited and scared him all the same. He had no idea if she knew, but her actions were speaking volumes in the silence they held. She looked up to him, feeling her shift in his arms he opened his own to gaze down to her, able to just faintly see the dark straps of the sports bra she wore on her shoulders.

He knew what all of this meant, and he hoped things were not going too fast. "Forrest.. I" She was quick, leaning up and stopping his voice with a soft touch of her lips before pulling away slightly, her face hardly away from his before she whispered softly.

"Carson, I trust you, I feel safe with you, and right now I want nothing more, than to be close as I can be to you." She sounded like music, as his hand once again came up to hold her face as he tried to process her words. Watching the way her dark eyes closed and she leaned into the contact.

"I have fallen so hard for you." He could hardly say the words. The sound of his own heart beat drowning out the words. But he gazed down to her, her eyes not opening but a small smile played her lips.

"As I have for you."

She had given him all the answers he needed, and ones he had so deeply longed to hear. He leaned to her, letting the kiss resume as he felt one of her legs lift slightly, curling around one of his own. She knew what she was doing, at least she hoped she did as her hands drifted around his body.

With how he responded, she assumed she was doing something right. She wanted this, she wanted him as she felt the warm contact of his skin against hers. He was perfect, as she let him take most of the control. As nervous as she was, Forrest knew that in his arms she would be safe and cared for. He would never hurt her, she knew it, and just thinking of him made her smile slightly with the kiss. She was his, she knew it right then and there that she was completely and utterly his. She only hoped that he felt the same, as they lost themselves in one another.


End file.
